La piel de los sueños
by REDILICK
Summary: Takeru está siendo agobiado por muchas situaciones que no logra ordenar en su cabeza. Ahora que su hermano Yamato a juntado una vez más a todo el grupo, será tiempo de dejar claras muchas cosas. El tiempo no perdona, y los chicos están siendo juzgados por él.
1. Caos

Me alegra que escogieran esta pequeña historia para leer.

Disclaimer: Digimon le pertenece a Akita Maita, Katsuyoshi Nakatsuru y Takeichi Hongo. Así también a las empresas BANDAI y TOEI ANIMATION. Yo simplemente he tomado a los personajes de las sagas Digimon Adventure 01, Digimon Adventure 02 y Digimon Adventure Tri para el entretenimiento de algunos cuantos lectores fanáticos por esta serie y sus historias.

No tengo muy claro lo que será el futuro de está historia, pero les agradecería que me acompañen a descubrirlo.

* * *

Gritos. El lugar estallaba en gritos.

Me encontraba en la barra del bar, estaba algo distraído, desde hace unas horas una chica rubia de vestido provocativo y sonrisa felina me tendía algunas cuantas invitaciones para levantarme y bailar con ella, y es que es una lástima que esta noche tenga que ser el camarógrafo en turno de mi hermano, de lo contario gustoso me levantaría de mi asiento dispuesto a conocer el resultado de una noche con ella. Intente buscar con la mirada a Tai, pero no hubo suerte, al parecer todos se habían dispersado en el tumulto de personas y a saber cómo nos encontraríamos después, hoy era "noche sin móviles". De entre toda la multitud logré captar una melena rojiza que sobresalía tan sólo un poco por sobre las demás.

—¡Koushiro! ¡Por aquí! — de alguna manera logró escucharme y dando algunos tubos y entre empujones logró hacer camino hasta mí. Estaba algo desarreglado, seguramente había acabado de llegar al lugar y a juzgar por su ropa lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo.

—Takeru, vine en cuanto recibí el mensaje de Yamato ¿Sabes de que se trata todo esto? —negué con la cabeza, al parecer mi hermano nos había citado a todos en el bar donde daría su última tocada de la temporada, cerraría en casa como lo había planeado y tendríamos algún tiempo más antes de que las cartas de recomendación de los chicos llegaran y tuvieran que marcharse.

—Imagino que has venido con Mimi—él no me respondió, tomó lugar a un lado mío y su mirada se tornó cansada y algo sombría, pedí dos tragos de lo más leve que tuvieran en el menú—en realidad, ella vendrá con Michael, ¿no te lo han dicho? Al parecer están saliendo. Juntos.

Intente parecer sorprendido, quería que mi mirada diera a entender que no sabía nada del tema, pero supongo que estaba fallando, Izzy entendió que de alguna manera ya estaba enterado sobre el tema. Nuestras bebidas no tardaron en llegar, Koushiro se bebió la suya de golpe mientras yo intentaba prolongar la duración de la mía. Me sorprendía que incluso Koushiro, el genio de las maquinas había logrado mejor resistencia al alcohol que yo mismo, aunque puede ser que Tai tenga algo que ver en esto.

—Entonces… ¿Y Hikari? Siempre se les vía a ustedes dos juntos, ¿han peleado o algo? —negué con la cabeza.

—Ella ha venido con Tai, los vi hace rato en una mesa, pero no me preguntes donde se encuentran ahora, no soy niñera si no camarógrafo—levante mi humilde equipo de fotografía y me gire para captar algunas tomas.

—Como digas, por cierto T.K, ¿ya pensaste lo que harás después de terminar la preparatoria? Yama me dijo que estabas pensando en aplicar para la universidad de Tokio, la beca deportiva supongo.

—Sí, Daisuke y Ken aplicaran igual, estamos pensando en rentar un apartamento allá pero aún no lo hemos decidido bien, nos falta un integrante para estar completos en el departamento o no nos rentaran.

—Entiendo, mira no es seguro, pero conozco a alguien que quizá pueda ayudarlos con eso, es un conocido de aquí mismo, nos hemos visto recurrentemente en el café que queda cerca de la televisora de donde trabajo, es un buen chico y puede que sea lo que están buscando—la canción que tocaba el grupo de mi hermano terminó y todo el lugar volvió a estallar en gritos y vitoreo pidiendo más—Yama se vuelve más y más conocido cada vez que se presenta en un lugar. No me sorprendería que se volviera alguien famoso en el mundo de la música.

—Lo sé, seguro mi hermano no siente muchas preocupaciones por su futuro, él siempre ha sido seguro de él mismo, sabe lo que quiere, todo lo contrario, a mí— Izzy me miro preocupado— no es nada, sólo pensaba que tienes razón. Bueno, han acabado por hoy, nos vemos en casa de mi hermano, no olvides decirle a los demás donde hemos quedado, hasta luego Izzy—Koushiro me miro algo extrañado por mi forma de comportarme, pero me dio igual, ya podría abordarme en casa de Matt.

Recogí mis cosas que se hallaban detrás del escenario, mientras lo hacía pude notar como mi hermano era confrontado por una multitud de féminas enardecidas por poder verlo, entre ellas, la rubia de hace rato, me reía por lo bajo, mi hermano podría divertirse cuanto quisiera, yo por otro lado prefería adelantarme y esquivar a Daisuke que seguramente estaría esperándome para que lo llevara.

—¡T. K! ¡T. K! —me gire para encontrarme con Mochizuki-chan—T.K es bueno encontrarte, yo… esto…—ella jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos, intente comprender que quería, no era que me molestase su presencia, pero debía irme antes de que los demás notaran mi presencia y me retuvieran más aquí.

—¿Necesitas algo Mochizuki-chan? —sus mejillas se ruborizaron, saco su móvil y me mostró el mensaje que Matt les había reenviados a todos.

—Yo no sé cómo llegar a esta dirección y me preguntaba… bueno… tú eres su hermano, quería saber si podía…—sonreí, era extraño que Meiko viniera a mí para esto, podía irse con cualquiera de los chicos, pero ahora que lo pienso ninguno había dado señales de vida durante la noche.

—Claro que puedo llevarte, pero antes debo pasar a mi apartamento, y hay que darnos prisa o Daisuke se nos pegará como lapa—tomé algunas de mis cosas y se las tendí a ella en manos—pero me gustaría que me ayudases con estas cosas, de esa manera podremos irnos antes.

—Muchas gracias T.K—ella me sonrió y comenzó a llevar algunas cosas extra que podía cargar sin preocupación.

Salimos sin muchos problemas del sitio nocturno, la guíe hasta donde había aparcado el auto y guardamos las cosas en la cajuela, no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado cuando vio el desastre que era el interior de mi auto; había hojas, anotaciones, ropa y quien sabe cuántas cosas más tiradas por todo el piso. Ella me miro sonriente y me aclaro que no había problema, que si ella tuviera un auto propio lo tendría en las mismas o peores condiciones. Cuando pasamos por delante del local alcance a ver a los hermanos Yagami siendo acompañados por Sora, Daisuke y Ken. Noté que todos a excepción de Daisuke que me gritó alguna cosa por dejarlo tirado, se vieron sorprendidos de que Meiko me acompañara, debe ser muy raro, ella y yo no solemos hablar mucho, tan sólo en contadas ocasiones es que podemos conversar.

—Nos han visto raro, ¿Piensas que se han enojado con nosotros? —Meiko me miró sin saber que responderme—bueno, yo he dejado tirado a Daisuke y Ken—admití con sinceridad.

—Yo… bueno… m-me he e-escapado de Hikari y Sora, m-me han querido meter en un atuendo que… bu-bueno… Mimi lo ha escogido…—comencé a reír sin poder contenerme y de verdad quería hacerlo, pero Mochizuki-chan me miro algo enojada—n-no es gra-gracioso, Takeru.

—Sí que lo es, pudiste haberte negado.

—Mimi y Hikari no son del tipo de chicas que aceptan un "no" tan fácilmente—asentí, ambas estaban piradas por la moda y hacer vestir a las demás con atuendos que ellas planeaban con anticipación era de sus mejores hobbies.

—Bueno, supongo que hemos escapado victoriosos esta vez, ¿no te parece? —extendí una mano para sacar unas cuantas cosas de la cigarrera—toma, esto lo encontré el otro día que aseaba el departamento de Matt, supuse que era tuyo, pero no había tenido oportunidad de dártelo hasta ahora—le tendí el broche para el cabello, era sencillo y de alguna forma me parecía dulce que siguiera usando algunos, le quedaban muy bien.

—Vaya, lo debí haber olvidado la noche que festejamos el noviazgo de Ken y Miyako—lo guardo dentro de uno de sus bolsillos y sentí que me miraba—se ven bien juntos, ¿no te parece? Todos sabíamos que tarde o temprano terminarían juntos, o bueno, todos menos Daisuke.

—Yo incluido, realmente no pensé que fueran muy compatibles, quiero decir, Ken es muy tranquilo y jamás causa problemas, por otro lado, Miyako, bueno… ella es Miyako—comenzamos a reír por eso último.

—Tienes razón, supongo que de alguna forma nos sorprendieron a todos—asentí, habíamos llegado. Me estacione al lado de la entrada, baje del auto y comencé a descargar un poco de tantos cachivaches y basura que tenía acumulada. Meiko me ayudaba tomando algunas cosas y metiéndolas en una caja para que después pudiera revisarlas, me daba escalofríos pensar que de alguna manera estaba adquiriendo los hábitos de mi padre.

—Esa debe ser la última—tire de la caja y la cargue lo mejor que pude, sentía que en cualquier momento se abriría de la parte de abajo cuando fuéramos subiendo las escaleras al apartamento, rogaba por que no fuera así.

—T. K, esto de aquí…—me gire para ver qué era lo que Meiko me señalaba, su cara estaba teñida de rojo y no podía sostenerme la mirada—no es que sea de mi incumbencia, pero…—mis ojos se abrieron estupefactos cuando encontré lo que Meiko había visto, una ropa interior de mujer, muy diminuta, pero demasiado comprometedora—YO…YO… ¡NO HE VISTO NADA! —tomó las llaves del apartamento y corrió escaleras arriba.

—¡Aguarda! ¡Meiko-chan! —ella no se giró para verme, claro que no lo haría, ella estaba demasiado avergonzada y siendo sincero, yo igual. Tomé la ropa interior de mujer, estaba casi seguro quien podía estar detrás de todo esto. Daisu-baka, seguramente es de la chica con la que se coló a finales del periodo, demonios, tenía que desinfectar mi coche.

Subí hasta el apartamento donde Meiko me esperaba, estaba sentada en la entrada con la puerta entre abierta. La mire detenidamente, su rostro había adquirido una coloración casi normal, pero su mirada aún se clavaba en cualquier lugar que no fuera la mía. Dejé las cosas a un costado y me senté a su lado, ¿le debía alguna explicación?

—Mochizuki-chan… bueno… respecto a lo que acabas de ver.

—¿De qué hablas? Yo no vi nada T.K, y no te preocupes, Matt no se enterará que tú… bueno… que su her-hermano… me-menor… es-está...—le cubrí los labios con mi mano. Por un momento tuve ganas de tocarlo de otra manera, fue raro, pero hasta el día de hoy jamás había caído en cuenta de que Meiko-chan tenía unos labios muy finos.

—Lo que acabas de ver seguro ha sido Daisuke, se ha escapado de clases con una chica y seguramente han tomado "prestado" mi coche en algún momento sin que me diera cuenta, esto—saque las braguitas de la caja donde estaba toda la basura y objetos que después revisaría, ella se giró para no ver la diminuta prenda—no ha sido cosa mía, te lo aseguro.

—Entiendo… yo…

—Olvídalo, si no lo encontrabas tú seguramente Hikari lo hubiera hallado, y no hubiera parado de molestarme durante un tiempo—Meiko me miro sorprendida.

—¿Hikari? ¿Tú y ella? —volví a sentirme tonto, ¿Todos pensaban que estábamos saliendo?

—¡No!, quiero decir… ella y yo salimos debes en cuando, a comer, a ver ropa, a las heladerías que ella quiere…—comencé a sentirme confundido, y por alguna extraña razón también sentí enfado—estoy cansado de que piensen que estamos saliendo…—no esperé que saliera de esa manera, pero esto iba a pasar algún día—mi hermano, Joe, Koushiro, Sora, incluso Tai, piensan que estamos o comenzaremos a salir… yo no quiero… yo no quiero que sea así.

—Yo siempre he pensado que harían una bonita pareja…—me encogí en mi sitio, no era algo que quisiese escuchar—y debe ser que los demás piensan lo mismo.

—El problema es que a mí ya me gusta alguien más… pero el resultado es el mismo—por supuesto ella no entendía de quien estaba hablando.

—¿Y cuál es ese resultado?

—Caos…

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero un grito demasiado fuerte como para que no le prestásemos atención, acompañado por muchos pasos en nuestra dirección provocaron que nos saliéramos de nuestra pequeña conversación.

—¡Meiko! ¡T.K! ¡Llegaremos tarde! —Mimi, Sora, Miyako y Hikari nos miraban sin entender la razón de que estuviéramos sentados fuera del apartamento.

—¡Traidor! No creas que olvidare que me has dejado tirado donde estos, ¡me he tenido que ir arriba de Ken! ¡Miyako ha estado jodiendo todo el camino para que no tocara a su novio! —Daisuke se abrió paso entre las chicas mientras me miraba iracundo.

—No tendría, has demostrado que lo tienes bien puesto, cabrón—le lancé la ropa interior que había encontrado en el auto—lavaras el coche, y lo quiero listo antes del fin—las chicas lo miraron cada una a su manera; Hikari parecía hacerle gracia que Daisuke utilizara mi auto para sus escapadas románticas, Sora le premio con un "cabronazo" bien merecido, Mimi parecía ida entre el asco y la incredulidad, Miyako destilaba enojo por todos lados.

—Serás imbécil, ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Es de nuestra clase?

—Eso no te importa mosca —Daisuke termino de abrir la puerta del apartamento de un portazo—ve y juega con Ken a la pareja perfecta y deja de joderme—lo mire perderse en el lobby.

—Iré a hablar con él, adelántense, ya los alcanzaremos luego—Meiko me ayudo a levantarme, cogió algunas cosas y entro al apartamento.

—¿Meiko no viene con nosotras? —Hikari me miró esperando a que le respondiera. Sora fingió demencia y saco su móvil para conversar con quien seguramente era mi hermano, demonios lo que me faltaba—¿la llevaras tú? —de alguna manera sentí que aquella era una pregunta que tendría muchos significados.

—Sospechoso…—Miyako me miro intentando descifrarme. Bien, entendía porque Daisuke odiaba estar entre ellas, ni yo aguanto tantas miradas acusadoras.

—Chicas, apresuren el paso, quiero ver a Michael lo antes posible. Takeru, te encargo a Meiko y Daisuke, nadie debe de faltar, ¿ok? Esta puede ser una de nuestras últimas noches juntos, hay que pasarla bien—Mimi tomó a Hikari de la muñeca y la hizo girarse, Miyako las siguió de cerca, la única que se quedó en su lugar fue Sora.

—¿Todo bien, T.K?

—Quiero pensar que sí.

* * *

Muchas gracias por leer.


	2. Miedo

**De nuevo, gracias por la elección de leer.**

Es medianamente corto a comparación del anterior.

* * *

 **Miedo.**

Cuando entré al departamento me sorprendió ver que a diferencia del auto de Takeru, este se encontraba en mejores condiciones. Estaba bien aseado y sin lugar a dudas no encontraría de nuevo alguna prenda comprometedora, o por lo menos esperaba que fuera así. Me dirigí a una esquina del lobby para dejar algunas cosas, Takeru ya las vería después. Busque con la mirada a Daisuke, él se encontraba viendo la televisión y comiendo algunas frituras, metía su puño entero a la bolsa y se la llevaba a su boca sin pensarlo dos veces.

—Puedes atragantarte—el me miró de mala gana.

—¿Y eso que importa? A todo esto ¿Por qué sigues aquí?, pensé que te irías con las pesadas de las chicas—el chico volvió a ver la televisión, pero imagine que eso no le impediría escuchar mi respuesta por muy vaga que fuera.

—No son pesadas, sólo son ellas, ¿Sigues enojado por lo de la ropa? —el chico dejó escapar un bufido de molestia.

—No, simplemente Miyako ocasiona un escándalo por todo, ¡demonios! —el chico apago el televisor y lanzo el control remoto al sofá contiguo al suyo—es que no entiendo porque ella se empecina tanto en molestarme cada vez que puede, incluso en la escuela, ella siempre está sobre mí, imagine que cuando comenzara a salir con Ken bajarían sus constantes sermones y gritos, pero al parecer ha pasado todo lo contrario.

—Ella debe de tener sus razones—Takeru entró finalmente, se veía algo consternado, como si le molestase algo—Dai, arréglate, nos vamos en diez—el moreno lo miro de mala gana. Por un momento había pensado que se había tranquilizado, pero supongo que ellos siempre serán la viva imagen de Taichi y Yamato.

—Vayan ustedes, no me encuentro de humor y no le quiero aguar la fiesta a nadie—sin decir otra palabra se levantó de su asiento y se encamino al cuarto que supongo era el suyo en el apartamento.

El pequeño lobby comenzó a hundirse en el silencio. Takeru aún seguía con la mente perdida en algún pensamiento que no era de mi incumbencia, fue el momento de debatir si quedarme a que las cosas se arreglaran o salir por la puerta y probar suerte para poder tomar un taxi y que me llevara a la dirección que Yama nos había indicado. Este silencio me ponía nerviosa, usualmente estaba acostumbrada al ruido y al alboroto que causaban todos juntos, pero supongo que esos días estaban por acabar. Comencé a pensar en todos, en cómo serían las cosas cuando las cartas de recomendación llegaran; Taichi seguramente ya tendría algo pensado, fuese lo que fuese, con Yama la respuesta era obvia, seguiría tocando música hasta que se hartara, Mimi planeaba regresar a Norte América con Michael, Sora trabajaría en la tienda de flores de su familia, Joe estaba próximo a convertirse en un Medico sobresaliente, Koushiro siempre había tenido un futuro brillante en el área de la tecnología. Todos tenían un lugar al cual pertenecían, todos menos ella. Aún no tenía planeado que hacer con su vida de ahora en adelante, ahora que la escuela había terminado las cosas se volvían más complicadas, había que buscar un empleo, un lugar donde vivir, comenzar a ser un adulto.

—¿En qué piensas? —Takeru tomó asiento aún lado mío, se recostó un poco sobre el sofá quedando mirando directamente viendo hacia mí. Me quité mis zapatos e imité la posición de mí amigo.

—En cosas, supongo que en el futuro, en todo lo que me asusta de él—Takeru asintió. La forma en la que ellos conversaban podía llegar a resolver muchos pensamientos caóticos que tuvieran, podían hacer magia entre ellos para facilitártele la solución al otro o para tomar una decisión. Claro que para ellos eran simples platicas—¿Tú sabes lo que harás con tu vida?

—Supongo, me graduare de cualquier universidad, y después habrá que ser un adulto ¿no? Así de sencillo es—asentí, Takeru estaba equivocado, no era fácil, fácil era decirlo y hacer como si fueran sencillo. Todo lo contrario, a la realidad—quizá me salté algunas cosas, pero todo viene con el tiempo, o eso espero.

—Yo no sé qué hacer, tampoco es que no quiera ser una adulta, pero simplemente no creo estar lista—me encogí en mi lugar, abrace como pude mis piernas y deje que el tiempo pasara. Takeru parecía esperar a que continuar—la escuela era sencilla porque sólo había que estudiar y sacar sobresalientes, pero el mundo de afuera, ese mundo es un caos.

—Un hermoso caos—T. K se inclinó hacia mí y me miro con esa mirada de confianza y comprensión que le caracterizaba sólo a él y no a su hermano como la mayoría de sus expresiones—No sé lo que vaya a ser de nosotros el futuro, Meiko. Pero mientras estemos juntos supongo que las cosas no pueden ser tan malas, por eso nos hicimos amigos ¿No es así? Para apoyarnos cuando lo necesitásemos, porque en algún punto tuvimos miedo, y el miedo nos llevó a encontrarnos.

—¿El miedo? —lo miré sin entender—pensé que…

—No, créeme, fue el miedo—el acaricio mi cabeza y revolvió algunos de mis cabellos, era increíble que el siendo tan joven tuviera que darme palabras de aliento, provocaba que me sintiese como una niña.

Takeru se me quedo viendo unos instantes, bajo su mano hasta quedar a la altura de nuestros pies, cogió mi mano entre las suyas, no pude evitar ponerme nerviosa, era la primera vez que un chico me tomaba de esa manera, sus ojos azules invadían todo mi cuerpo como si fuera transparente, como si fuera vapor de agua y el pudiera ver a través de mi ser. Mis piernas temblaban, no podía controlarme, estaba ansiosa, Takeru siempre había sido amable conmigo, pero ahora, ¿Qué era esto de ahora? Se acercó más hasta el punto en que nuestras frentes se rozaron una con la otra, cerré mis ojos en un intento de controlar, quería pensar que él no estaba delante de mí, que su cálida frente no tocaba la mía, que sus manos tan varoniles sostenían sin mayor dificultad las mías que estaban totalmente fuera de control intentando aferrarse a al sofá.

—Eres muy linda Meiko-chan, no me extrañaría que tuvieras a un montón de chicos detrás de ti—levante la vista, aún estaba nerviosa, mis labios tintineaban sin poder evitarlo—últimamente he notado que usas sutilmente un pintalabios inocentemente de un color carmín más fuerte de lo normal, ¿acaso hay alguien a quien debas impresionar?

—Y-yo… n-no es… no es eso…—intente clavar la mirada en otro lado de la habitación, pero él me tomaba del mentón y me hacía regresar a verlo—Takeru…

—Es hermoso, de verdad que lo es—él se acercó más a mí casi a rozarme la comisura de mis labios con los de él—me pregunto si es de algún sabor en especial, quizá fresa...—me sentía tonta, estaba actuando como una chica de secundaria delante de Takeru. Mi pecho brincaba emocionado, estaba casi segura que mi corazón saldría por mi boca en algún momento. ¿Yo estaba deseando que el hermano menor de mi amigo me besara?

—Bien, ya me decidí, supongo que podemos ir un rato y no molestare a nadie, pero deben alejarme de Miyako, de lo contrario seguro habrá problemas—Daisuke salió de su recamara dando pasos por el corredor directo hacia donde nos encontrábamos Takeru y yo—¿Chicos? ¡Se fueron sin mí! —Takeru se rio por lo bajo.

T.K se alejó tranquilamente, dejándome totalmente desarmada y sintiéndome como una tonta. ¿Qué estaba pasando aquí? Lo miré dudando de que él se volteara a verme, pero lo hizo, y ahí estaba, su sonrisa de siempre.

—Eres muy linda Mochizuki-chan—Daisuke entro al lobby rascándose la cabeza. Al parecer no escuchó lo que Takeru me había dicho, pues simplemente se limitó a verme.

—¿Todo bien? ¿Qué tienes Meiko? —lo miré sin entender, Takeru se carcajeo y se alejó alegando que iría a cambiarse de ropa para salir. Daisuke lo miró extraño y después se volteó a verme—Tú cara está roja… ¿Tienes fiebre o algo así? — me levante del sofá y le pregunte donde quedaba el baño, me señalo un lugar al fondo del corredor he imagine que debía ser ahí—¡No tardes! ¡Taichi me prometió que hoy festejaríamos a lo grande! —me apresuré a meterme dentro del baño y cerré la puerta. Cuando me miré al espejo supe que algo andaba mal, estaba sonriendo, yo realmente estaba sonriendo. Para cuando me di cuenta ya había dejado de pensar en el futuro, y cuando terminé de arreglarme un poco el cabello que Takeru había desordenado, salí con la misma sonrisa con la cual había entrado. Daisuke me sonrió y me dijo que lucía mejor, por otro lado, Takeru me miro desde la puerta, él jugaba con las llaves del auto entre sus dedos y las pasaba debes en cuando de una a otra.

—Realmente linda.

Sin más, bajamos los tres del apartamento. Daisuke cogió vuelo y se lanzó al asiento del copiloto, se burló de mí diciéndome que las chicas buenas iban en la parte de atrás. T.K se carcajeo un poco por eso, me abrió la puerta para que subiera. En cuanto arranco el auto me perdí en la conversación de los chicos, hablaban algo de un apartamento en Tokio o algo por el estilo, Daisuke puso algo de música y debes en cuando ambos cantaban al unísono, yo me perdí el resto del viaje pasando mi mirada de Takeru a la ventana, noté que debes en cuando él me miraba por el retrovisor. Ahora entendía lo que Takeru me había dicho respecto al miedo, el miedo no es tan malo después de todo, nos lleva a juntarnos.

* * *

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Bonito día.**


	3. Amistad

**Esperó que les guste.**

 **Gracias por seguir la historia.**

* * *

 **Amistad**

Estacioné el auto lo más cerca que pude del departamento de mi hermano. No fue una tarea sencilla, Yamato había conseguido espacio en una zona departamental muy demandada, no era la gran cosa, pero la renta accesiblemente satisfactoria para casi cualquier persona, las vistas moderadamente buenas, incluso el vecindario; la hacían una zona estupenda para acomodarse por un tiempo. Meiko tarareaba uno de los primeros sencillos de mi hermano que Daisuke había puesto a sonar en el estéreo del automóvil, en algún momento nuestra amiga había descubierto que tenía unas tremendas ganas de cantar y se había unido a nosotros durante el viaje hasta aquí. Daisuke golpeaba el tablero del auto intentando imitar al baterista de la banda de mi hermano, estaba muy animado con eso, Meiko le siguió la corriente y comenzó a golpear el respaldo de mi asiento. Si la banda perdiera de la nada a su baterista, creo que podría conseguir a dos sustitutos, aún que era una lástima, pues no durarían mucho.

—¡Takeru!, tú hermano sigue mejorado a pasos agigantados, la última vez que lo que escuche fue en el concierto de navidad al que Jun me obligo a ir, no es que no quisiera, pero ya sabes que estoy ocupado con las nenas—Daisuke había parado con lo de la batería y ahora jugaba a tener una guitarra en las manos, movía la cabeza de arriba para abajo, era realmente entretenido—¿Crees que la fiesta de hoy sea para anunciarnos un nuevo álbum o algo por el estilo?

—No lo creo, la última vez que hablamos me había dicho que tomaría un descanso de las salidas y los conciertos por un tiempo, además "Knife of Day" aún no tienen un contrato muy formal que digamos, por ahora simplemente son una banda de prueba—bajamos del auto los tres juntos, por un momento me sentí en casa, quizá era por el simple hecho de venir a ver a mi hermano lo que me inducia pensar así.

Mientras subíamos por el ascensor, no pude dejar pasar por desapercibida la amplia sonrisa de Meiko, se notaba más alegre, más vivaz y no pude más que echarme satisfactoriamente la culpa por ello. Ella me miraba de vez en cuando y su sonrisa era sólo mía, Daisuke estaba tan mentido en la plática que había hecho para sí mismo, que no se daba cuenta de nuestras miradas cómplices que chocaban una y otra vez que fuerza.

—Y ahí me encontraba yo, parado a mitad de la calle, con nada más que unos gallumbos de mi serie favorita y gritando a todo pulmón que era un mal entendido—el elevador marcó el piso en el que los tres teníamos que bajar. Daisuke salió antes que nosotros. Yo había perdido el hilo de toda su historia.

—Debió ser una terrible experiencia—Meiko le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—pero te debe haber enseñado una increíble lección.

—¡Por supuesto! —Daisuke agito su dedo dándole la razón. Qué raro, usualmente él decía una estupidez—primero asegúrate de si la tía con la que estás pasando la noche sale con alguien más, de lo contrario puedes estarte tirando a la amante de tu profesor de matemáticas, igual de la vas a tirar si está buena, pero la nota baja es irreparable—ahí estaba la idiotez. Meiko rodo los ojos divertida por la moraleja de Dai, era increíble que ella pudiera soportarlo.

No tardamos mucho en llegar hasta la puerta del departamento de mi hermano, tan sólo hizo falta unos minutos detrás del primer golpe de Daisuke para que Sora nos abriera la puerta. Estaba muy bien arreglada, no sé mucho de vestidos, pero el que llevaba puesto realzaba muy bien su feminidad. Daisuke pasó delante de ella lanzándole un "hola" algo apurado al ver que Taichi le llamaba desde adentro con un par de cervezas en una mano, y en la otra una bolsa de hielos. Sora y Meiko se saludaron más amenamente, intercambiaron algunos cumplidos y rápidamente se adentraron en el departamento. Yo me quedé con la mano levantada en un intento de saludar a Sora, pero ella me había ignorado completamente.

—Así son las chicas, mejor no entenderlas que corremos el riesgo de ser como ellas—Michael me tendió la mano, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, si mi memoria no me fallaba fue cuando Mimi lo trajo por primera vez a Japón—aún que debemos ser sinceros, sin ellas no viviríamos un solo día.

—Habla por ti niño pijo, a mí me gustaría un mundo sin ellas—Daisuke alzaba una lata de cerveza orgulloso de su comentario.

—No creo que lo digas en serio Dai, de ser así, quien te ayudaría con esto—Taichi volvió puño la palma de su mano y la agito suavemente de arriba hacia abajo con un movimiento de muñeca magistralmente explicito—¿o acaso te gustaría que Ken te echara una mano con eso? —el susodicho escupió el trago que se estaba bebiendo en ese momento.

—Qué asco me dan ustedes dos—Ken se giró indignado haciendo camino a la cocina.

—Son unos críos…—Mimi les miraba un tanto ajena a la plática. Miyako asintió dándole toda la razón a la castaña.

—¿Será porque aún lo somos? —Daisuke y Tai se echaron a reír con mi comentario. Mimi no pudo evitar reírse de igual forma, en el fondo todos sabíamos que aún persistía esa llama de incoherencia y locura típica de nuestra edad.

—¡El rubio sabe! ¡Y lo sabe bien! —Daisuke me hizo una señal con la mano para que me sentara con Tai y él—anda, ¡que no muerdo!

—¿Todos han llegado ya? —mi hermano hizo acto de aparición, llevaba una ropa totalmente diferente a la que había usado en el concierto. Me sorprendió el hecho de que se hubiera cambiado en el poco tiempo que tenía para llegar aquí, preparar el departamento y recibirnos a todos.

—Aún faltan Joe y Koushiro—Mimi hizo notar la ausencia de los dos eruditos de nuestro grupo.

—Bueno, ya llegaran—Yamato se aproximó a donde se encontraban las chicas he intercambio algunas palabras con Sora, ella brinco emocionada y después se fue directo a la cocina. Después de eso se fue a hablar con Michael y Mimi.

—Últimamente se le nota algo distraído ¿No creen? —Taichi miraba detenidamente a mi hermano charlas con nuestros amigos—es como si no nos estuviera diciendo algo.

—¿De qué hablas Tai? Yama siempre ha sido así ¿No es así Takeru? —Hikari se acomodó en medio de Tai y de mí en el sofá más grande del departamento. De repente la situación se volvió incómoda para mí—prueba esto, son unos bocadillos que Sora me enseñó a preparar, seguro te gustaran.

—¿Y yo? ¡Soy tu hermano! —Taichi la miro jugando a estar enfadado. La empujaba de lado a lado, lanzándome todo el peso de Kari debes en cuando.

—Él es T.K

—¿Y eso que significa exactamente? —Taichi la miro indignado mientras tomaba la bandeja de bocadillos y se los llevaba a la boca uno por uno—esto esta delicioso—Hikari y el comenzaron a pelear por la bandeja. Daisuke se estaba partiendo de la risa en el sofá contiguo al nuestro, yo por lo mientras me hice el desentendido y escape al corredor de la casa.

Las horas pasaron lentamente, Joe y Koushiro llegaran cerca de una hora después de que lo hicimos Meiko, Daisuke y yo. Ambos traían consigo algunas compras extras que mi hermano les había encargado, Sora y Mimi ayudaron con las bolsas y comenzaron a preparar quien sabe qué cosa con ayuda de Ken y Michael. Daisuke hablaba por teléfono con Iori del porque su ausencia en la fiesta de Yamato. Taichi y Koushiro hablaban animadamente de una anécdota que Joe les contaba sobre su experiencia y una sala de cuerpos fríos, como practicante de medicina. Hikari y Meiko conversaban al otro lado de la habitación sobre cosas que seguramente no entendería.

—Así que te estas transformado en mí—Yama se posiciono aun lado mío, estábamos en el balcón del apartamento viendo la fiesta desde fuera de ella—no te queda bien, además es mi estilo.

—Quizá soy un mejor tú que tú mismo—Yamato se carcajeo y me revolvió el cabello.

—Te gustaría que fuera así pequeña copia mía—ambos nos reímos.

Nos quedamos así un rato, no sé cuánto tiempo, pero fue lo suficientemente largo para poder perderme en donde Hikari y Meiko se encontraban. Esta noche parecían más unidas que de costumbre, de alguna manera no me gustaba que fuera así, sentía que las cosas podían romperse y lo peor era que me asustaba pensar en lo que era capaz de romperse.

—Dejaré la banda—mi cabeza regreso del tren de la fantasía cuando mi hermano tomó la primera palabra después del lapso de mutismo—todos queremos dedicarnos a cosas diferentes, cada uno por su lado y asunto arreglado.

—Pero tú, pensé que… la banda era buena…

—Lo sé, pero todos tenemos ambiciones Takeru, no podemos estorbarnos los unos a los otros impidiéndonos poder lograr nuestras metas, tenemos que saber que no es el fin del camino, sólo el tramo de una nueva recta, de eso se trata en parte la amistad—Yamato se giró para ver la ciudad, las luces de la misma nos parecían tan atrayentes a ambos, eran hipnóticas y de alguna forma lograban darle cierta sensación de vida a la noche en la ciudad—aplicaré en Norte América en una prueba para demostrar que soy apto para ser pilotó espacial, con suerte y dedicación, llegare a ser un astronauta.

—¿Los chicos lo saben? —Yamato negó con la cabeza. Ahora todo tenía sentido, tomarse un descanso de la música, la fiesta, las sospechas de Tai de que estaba raro, todo cuadraba perfectamente—supongo que se los dirás hoy.

—Ese era el plan, pero ha habido un imprevisto—supongo que mi cara de confusión era perfectamente evidente, pues Yama no tardó en contestarme—al parecer, y no diré nombres, pero puede ser que yo haya estado saliendo con una chica y yo me esté reteniendo aquí, sólo por ella—mi hermano volteo su mirada en dirección al departamento, más exactamente donde todos se juntaban ahora para brindar por quien sabe qué cosa, ahí fue cuando lo entendí, él se refería a una de nuestras amigas.

—¿Quién? —Yamato negó pidiéndome una disculpa—¿No puedo saberlo? —me sentaba mal que no pudiera saber algo como eso, quiero decir, si yo saliera con alguien jamás le ocultaría a mi hermano quien era, y que él me lo estuviera haciendo ahora me hacía sentir mal. Descarte a Miyako de inmediato, al igual que a Hikari. Las sospechosas en turno eran nada más y nada menos que Sora, Mimi y Meiko—¿Es Sora? No quiero pensar que es Mimi, ella parece estar con Michael…

—Lo siento hermano, pero no puedo decirte de quien se trata, acordamos guardarnos en secreto nuestra relación, por lo menos hasta que yo hubiera tomado una decisión—mis ojos se abrieron con incredulidad.

—De manera que sea quien fuese ella, ¿Le has dicho primero que a mí que te ibas? ¿A tú propio hermano? Debe significar mucho para ti ¿no? —estaba siendo irracional, que importaba quien se enterara primero, eso no cambiaba nada, no esperan, sí que lo cambiaba, cambiaba el hecho de que yo era cien por ciento sincero con mi hermano y él conmigo no—bien, me parece bien.

—Takeru, te lo estas tomando muy personal, simplemente tenía que contárselo a alguien—le ignore totalmente, entre al departamento donde todos se me quedaron viendo. Taichi me miro extrañado por mi expresión, seguro notó que algo no andaba bien pues se levantó en mi dirección para seguramente averiguar qué era lo que pasaba.

—¡La cena está lista! —Miyako salió de la cocina junto con Ken y Michael los cuales le ayudaban a poner la mesa— hoy cenaremos pasta a la puttanesca… ¿Qué? —todos se le quedaron viendo y después a mí.

—Yo me largo—sin medir palabras con alguien más abandone el lugar.

—¿A caso no le gusta la pasta a la puttanesca?

—Bueno chicos, yo vengo con él así que me voy detrás, que tengan buena noche—Daisuke tomó sus cosas, lanzo la lata de cerveza que tenía en la mano directa al cesto de basura. Paso por un lado de Miyako y aprovecho el momento para meterle el dedo al platillo de pasta y lamerlo con burla—nada mal, nada mal.

—¡Serás cabrón! —Miyako le miro con enojo salir por la puerta dando algunos silbidos.

En cuanto a los demás, en cuanto vieron la silueta de Yamato cruzar por el umbral de la puerta al balcón, se pudieron dar una idea de lo que había pasado, el más terrible presagio en el grupo, los hermanos habían peleado y esta vez no habían sido los Yagami.

—¿Qué ha pasado ahí fuera? —Taichi se aproximó a Yama sin medir la situación del asunto—¿Qué le has dicho para que se fuera en ese estado?

—Sólo hablamos Tai, no te preocupes, las cosas ya se arreglarán—el castaño miró a su amigo sin entender—créeme, todo estará bien.

—Matt…—Sora se acercó a él mientras le miraba preocupada, acaricio su mejilla con una mano intentando tranquilizar al rubio mayor pues con el tiempo y sus lazos ella había logrado identificar cuando el chico no encontraba su paz interior—todo estará bien Matt.

—Tai, vámonos se hace noche…—la menor de los Yagami no había apartado la mirada de la puerta por donde su mejor amigo se había marchado—nuestros padres deben estar preocupados—el mayor entendió lo que pasaba, su hermana estaba inquieta por la huida de T.K

—¡Esperen! ¡Y la pasta! —Miyako extendió la bandeja donde seguía manteniendo la comida que había preparado con esmero para todos.

—No creo que sea el momento, linda—Ken le quito la bandeja y le besó la frente—quizá otro día, por el momento pienso que todos quieren descansar—Joe y Koushiro se miraron entendiendo que Ken estaba abriendo la salida de la incomodidad que se había impuesto en aquellos momentos.

—Esté… yo… chicos… Yo he venido con Takeru así que…—Meiko estaba al final del lobby hecha un lio con la situación que se había presentado.

—Tranquila, pediré un taxi para que te lleve—Yamato se perdió en el corredor de su departamento directo a su cuarto, lo cual daba por finalizada la noche de todos. Sora lo siguió ante la atenta mirada de los presentes. Mimi tomó del brazo a Michael y salieron por la puerta junto a Koushiro, Joe y los hermanos Yagami. Ken y Miyako no se fueron hasta qué se aseguraron de que Miyako tomara el taxi que la llevaría hasta su casa.

Mientras tanto al otro lado de la ciudad dos amigos acababan de llegar a su apartamento. Daisuke entró detrás de T.K el cual no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con nadie, todo el camino se la paso bufando sobre algo que el moreno no entendió bien y se limitó a escuchar lo más atentamente posible lo cual aún que muchos no creyeran, era bueno haciéndolo.

—¿Me vas a contar lo que pasó?

—¡¿Qué me ha traicionado?!

—¿Matt? —Takeru lo miró como si le hubiera salido un tercer ojo a Daisuke a mitad de la frente.

—¿Quién más si no él? —Daisuke se lanzó al sofá mientras miraba a Takeru pidiéndole que se sentara. El rubio acepto sin poner resistencia, podría soltarle todo a Daisuke, igual ya se había ganado una confianza respetable entre ambos. Takeru descargo todo lo sucedió con su hermano, la cara de Daisuke se volvió de lo más expresiva, se le notaba sorprendido y extrañado a la vez, algo no muy propio de Daisuke, normalmente tomaba las cosas con más emoción y explosividad.

—Entonces… ¿Te molesta que se quiera ir?

—No…

—¿Quizá que esté saliendo con una de las chicas?

—No…

—¿Qué se haya abierto con alguien más que no fueras tú?

—¡No! ¡No!... O ¡Sí! ¡No lo sé! —el chico grito histérico.

—¡Claro que lo sabes! ¡Dilo y deja de complicar las cosas! —Daisuke se contagió con el entusiasmo de su amigo—¡¿Qué es?! ¡Dilo!

—¡Estoy molesto por que quizá sea alguien que me importa! ¡¿Contento?!—Daisuke abrió los ojos de par en par—quizá la chica con la que sale mi hermano, sea la misma persona que a mí me gusta… no puedo evitar pensar en que ellos dos… bueno que todo este tiempo… y yo…

—¿De quién estamos hablando para ser más específicos? ¡Acaso es Hikari! —Takeru lo miró como si estuviera tonto el pobre—¡¿Quién demonios?! ¡¿Quién?!

—Meiko-chan…—lo último salió en un susurro apenas audible, Daisuke casi se cae de su lugar cuando escucho la respuesta, trago saliva pesadamente, esto, eso, todo se sentía tan fuera de lo usual—tengo mis sospechas, y bueno, descarte a Miyako por obvias razones al igual que Mimi, Hikari ni siquiera entra en la ecuación, todo deja a entre ver que Sora y Meiko son la posible pareja de mi hermano, pero suponiendo que Sora y Matt estuviesen cumpliendo su promesa de no regresar a un noviazgo, eso sólo deja a Meiko…—Takeru estaba abatido y Daisuke lo sabía por su tono de voz—el otro día mientras limpiaba el apartamento, encontré un broche para el cabello, imagine que era de Meiko-chan y no estaba equivocado…

—Eso no dice nada—Daisuke se acomodó mejor en su asiento, Takeru le dirigió una triste mirada.

—Estaba en el cuarto de mi hermano—Daisuke sudo frio, todo encajaba perfectamente, no había cabida para malos entendidos cuando las cosas estaban ahí, abofeteando a su amigo con la triste realidad—quiero descansar Dai, prepararme para las preguntas que me harán los chicos mañana, descansa y gracias por escuchar, siempre puedo contar contigo—Daisuke asintió y una vez que vio entrar a Takeru a su habitación, se desplomó en el sofá. Demonios, que les estaba pasando a los chicos, porque esa necedad de salir entre amigos, eso debería estar prohibido, sólo causaba problemas.

El timbre sonó sacando a Daisuke de su cabeza. Miró la hora, un cuarto para la una de la madrugada ¿Quién sería a esta hora? Se levantó apenas pudiéndose sostener sin mucha ayuda, para colmo de todo le había seguido el juego a Tai con lo de beber. Sin más abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba, vaya sorpresa que se llevó.

—Daisuke… ¿Takeru está?

—Sí, bueno él…

—¡Daisuke! ¿Tocaron el timbre?

El moreno se revolvió sus alocados cabellos. Está noche no se podría poner peor. Esté era el precio a pagar por la amistad.

* * *

 **Gracia por leer.**


	4. Una mañana

**Hola de nuevo.**

 **Tarde un poco más en publicar este capitulo porque me he estado sintiendo algo extraño de la cabeza, y las incomodidades no me dejaban concentrarme muy bien, pero ya me siento un poco mejor. Ojalá disfruten el capitulo como yo disfrute escribiéndolo.**

Alejhandora, te he enviado un mensaje privado. Ojalá lo disfrutes y pienses sobre eso. Gracias por ser el primer review.

* * *

Una Mañana.

Salí del departamento de Yamato acompañada de Miyako y Ken, ambos se veían muy abatidos por como habían terminaron las cosas allá arriba. Ken intentaba animarla diciéndole algunas cosas al oído, debes en cuando lograba su cometido y ella reía de lo que sea que él le dijera. Los mire tan tiernos, tan unidos, tan compatibles. Mirándolos ahora, me preguntaba si yo lograre encontrar a alguien que me ame como ellos dos se aman, de cierta manera me hacían sentirme sola, acompañada pero sola, jamás había sentido prisa por encontrar a alguien, de hecho, dudo que la sienta ahora, pero eso no evitaba que me hiciera una pregunta tan sencilla como esa. Intente no pensar en Takeru en estos momentos, pero no podía evitarlo, él era sencillamente lo que yo esperaría de alguien con quien desearía estar, él es tierno, dedicado, siempre está ahí cuando lo necesitas, y de alguna manera hace que las esperanzas se queden contigo aun después de que las hayas perdido, él era simplemente irresistible; su boba sonrisa de niño, sus ojos azules que destellan juventud y locura, sus labios rojos siempre apretándose para no dejar escapar tan rápido alguna carcajada, todo de él era adictivo. Me vi obligada a salir de mis pensamientos cuando el claxon del taxi sonó a unos metros de donde nos encontrábamos los tres, Ken se despidió de mi con un abrazo y se fue directo a entregarle la dirección a donde me llevaría el conductor del vehículo. Miyako me abrazó lanzándose hacia mí provocando que me sacudiera el frio que me había estado cubriendo unos minutos atrás mientras esperábamos fuera del departamento de Matt a que llegara mi transporte. En cuanto subí al taxi ambos agitaron sus manos despidiéndose por última vez de mí, apenas doblamos la esquina de la calle cuando me vi sumergida de nuevo en pensamientos que tenían que ver con T.K, simplemente no lograba quitármelo de la cabeza, también no podía dejar de preocuparme por él y lo que había pasado entre Yama y Takeru, no era normal que ellos dos se pelearan y menos después de tanto tiempo sin verse, algo muy malo debió haber pasado para que Takeru se marchara tan fuera de sí como lo había hecho hoy. Me extendí hacia el conductor. Se me había acabado de ocurrir una idea.

—He cambiado de parecer, lléveme a esta dirección—le tendí un trozo de papel en el cual había anotado la dirección de Takeru desde hace tiempo, no hacía falta decir que me sentía extremadamente suertuda por siempre cargar con la dirección de todos ya anotada. La de todos a excepción de Matt y Joe, claro. El hombre cogió el trozo y de una sola mirada supo a donde dirigirse, me devolvió el papel y comenzó a tomar un camino diferente al que sabía perfectamente, llevaba a mi casa.

Al bajar del taxi le pagué rápidamente el viaje y subí las escaleras al apartamento que Takeru y Daisuke compartían. Estaba ansiosa ¿De qué manera se tomaría mi visita? ¿Le agradaría verme ahora? Comencé a tener mis dudas respecto a lo que estaba haciendo, pero no había vuelta atrás, había gastado todo mi dinero en venir hasta acá… ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Justo cuando pensé que definitivamente había perdido la cabeza escuché unos gritos venir del interior, eran Daisuke y Takeru ¿Estarían discutiendo? Pensé que lo mejor era esperar un poco más para tocar el timbre, no podía escuchar muy bien lo que decían, aun si gritaban tan sólo podía entender la mitad de lo que decían.

—¡Acaso es Hikari! —el grito de Daisuke hizo temblar mis piernas. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso? Hubo una pausa incomoda que me pareció eterna. Escuche que seguían gritándose algo, pero no lograba entender nada. Me sentí mal cuando acerqué mi oído a la puerta de entrada para intentar escuchar mejor. ¿Cuándo me había convertido en una metiche que le gustaba espiar las conversaciones de sus amigos? Mi mente me estaba golpeando fuertemente. Algo me decía que no debería estar escuchando esto, que yo realmente no quería saber nada de esto. Me retire de la puerta, ahora estaba aterrada de llamar con el timbre. Yo misma quería hacer como si el nombre de Hikari no hubiera sido pronunciado por Daisuke, aun peor, no quería pensar en el silencio que esa afirmación había provocado dentro del apartamento. ¿Así que se trataba de ella? ¿Hikari había provocado que Takeru y Matt se peleasen? No era capaz de creer algo como eso.

— Estaba en el cuarto de mi hermano—esta vez fue la voz de Takeru la que escuche… ¿El cuarto de Yama? ¿Hikari? Me sentía estúpida de sólo pensarlo, pero todo indicaba, todo parecía decir que Yama y la pequeña Hikari… Takeru, no…—quiero descansar Dai…—Takeru se marchaba. ¡Tenía que hablar con él! ¡De menos tenía que estar para él ahora!

Me sentí como una boba arreglando mi pelo lo mejor que pude, pero no sirvió de mucho, estaba igual de desastroso como de costumbre. Me acomodé mejor mis lentes y pude echar un vistazo de cómo me veía usando un pequeño espejo que Sora me había regalado el año pasado en mi cumpleaños. Sonreí al verme, no había quedado nada mal, estaba bonita y de alguna manera que no podía explicar, me sentía segura, el hecho de ver a Takeru me parecía una idea grandiosa, era como si de repente sintiera que debía hacerlo. Sin perder un segundo más llamé a la puerta, al abrirse me mostro a un Daisuke algo confundido y a la vez sorprendido de que me hallara justamente delante de él en esos momentos.

—Daisuke… ¿Takeru está en casa? —mi pregunta pareció tomarlo por sorpresa. Atino a divagar con la mirada hacia dentro de la casa, por el corredor donde las habitaciones de él y Takeru se separaban.

—Sí, bueno él…

—Daisuke ¿Tocaron el timbre? —Takeru se hizo presente al otro lado del lobby, vestía su pijama favorito. Sus mejillas se encendieron cuando reparo en que yo me hallaba ahí. Supongo que no me esperaba, bueno, en realidad ni siquiera yo me esperaba aquí hoy mismo. También he de suponer que no quería que lo viera con su flamante pijama de oso polar.

—Meiko-chan…Este… tú…

—Necesitaba saber que estabas bien, yo… me preocupe mucho por ti cuando saliste sin decir nada del departamento de Yama… Quería asegurarme que tú estuvieras bien—Takeru bajó su mirada apenado por mi declaración. Daisuke me miró sonriendo y acto seguido me invitó a entrar.

—Mochizuki-chan, pasa por favor, yo ya me iba a recostar, pero quizá quieras quedarte a hablar con Takeru—Daisuke se hizo a un lado y me dio permiso para que pasara a su hogar.

—Gracias, Dai, de hecho chicos, me preguntaba si pudiera hacer una llamada desde aquí, me he quedado sin batería y les avisare a mis padres que llegare muy tarde—alargue eso ultimo haciendo referencia a que posiblemente no llegaría si quiera a casa.

—Puedes quedarte… Quiero decir… Si tú quieres puedes quedarte—Takeru me miraba atento a lo que sería mi respuesta—puedo dormir en el sofá…—iba a responder, pero Dai se me adelanto.

—¡Es una grandiosa idea! No podemos dejar que andes por ahí a fuera a estas horas de la noche Meiko, no es propio de nosotros, quédate y mañana Takeru puede llevarte a tú casa—Takeru asintió y decidí aceptar la propuesta, después de todo nada podía salir mal—dicho eso, me despido por hoy, ha sido un lugar día y necesitare descansar muy bien, por favor siéntete como en casa—Daisuke se despidió de T.K y lo vimos desaparecer por el corredor.

—El teléfono se encuentra al de aquel lado junto al televisor—me señalo una pequeña mesilla donde se encontraba el aparato. Era viejo y seguramente ya no los fabricaban más—Daisuke insistió en instalar ese diseño, era de su abuela, me pareció conmovedor así que le di gusto, esta algo trucado por lo cual debes de dejar presionado un poco el botón para comenzar la llamada, pondré la tetera al fuego, ya vuelvo—asentí y me fui directo al teléfono.

Hable con mis padres durante algunos minutos, al parecer tendría problemas por no llegar a casa esta noche, pero supongo que peor me pudo haber ido. Mi padre me pregunto con quién me quedaría y supe que no le agradaría nada que me quedara en casa de dos chicos por mucho que fueran mis amigos y los conociera bien, decidí omitir la pregunta argumentando que yo jamás estaría en casa de uno de mis amigos a no ser que fuera de Sora o Mimi. Ambos me avisaron que mañana saldrían a ver a una tía que se encontraba algo enferma a las afueras de la ciudad y que se quedarían durante el fin de semana hasta el lunes, por lo tanto, tenía dos opciones; regresar a casa antes de que se fueran o por otro lado tener la casa para mi sola durante el fin de semana, no tuve que pensarlo demasiado. Al colgar sentí un gran alivio, al parecer las cosas me estaban saliendo bien por primera vez en mi vida.

—Lo siento, sólo tenemos té de frutos rojos, espero no te moleste—Takeru se acercó a mí con dos tazas de té en sus manos, le miro sonriente y le cedí lugar a un lado mío.

—No te preocupes, me gusta mucho, a decir verdad.

—Es bueno escuchar eso—me tendió la taza y comenzamos a beber.

No pasó mucho tiempo para ambos supiéramos que teníamos que hablar. Takeru se acomodó mejor en su lugar, yo por mi parte decidí quitarme el abrigo que llevaba, me sentí por un momento observada cuando me despojé de toda esa tela, pero quizá fue mi imaginación. Miré a T.K tenía el presentimiento de que quería decirme algo, así que dejé que el comenzara.

—Meiko, ¿Tú tienes pareja? —la pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, me atraganté un poco con el té y sin poder evitarlo me zarandé a mí misma para controlarme—no es que me importé, tan sólo me lo preguntaba. No tienes que responder si no quieres.

—No te preocupes, este… No, yo no tengo a nadie en estos momentos—me reí un poco. Si tan sólo supiera que lo más cercano a tener a alguien era justamente él—¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Veras… A mí me gusta alguien, pero creo que yo a ella le soy algo indiferente y bueno, necesitaba un consejo, pero ya no tiene importancia, de verdad—asentí algo fuera de mí. Entonces Takeru si se sentía atraído por alguien.

—Ya veo, bueno, pues cuando quieras hablar sobre ello siempre estaré aquí—cada palabra me costó el mismo dolor que me causo pronunciarlas. Él hizo un ademan con su mano restándole importancia al asunto—Bien, yo quería preguntarte sobre la razón por la cual te fuiste de esa manera sin decirnos nada, todos nos preocupamos, y no es por echarte la culpa, pero se podría decir que terminaste con la fiesta de Yama—Takeru pareció molestarse en cuanto nombre a su hermano.

—¿Él no les contó algo después de que me fui? —negué con la cabeza.

—Es Yama, él no dice mucho.

—Sí, tienes razón sobre eso—le dio otro sorbo a su té perdiéndose en sus pensamientos—yo debería preparar mi alcoba para que puedas descansar, puedes ducharte, tendré preparado un cambio de ropa para cuando salgas. Yo quería seguir hablando, pero él avanzó hacía su habitación dando por terminada nuestra platica.

Cuando entré a la regadera me sentí mucho mejor, todo lo acontecido esa noche me había dejado un poco tensa, así que tomar esta ducha ha sido muy buena idea. Hubo un pequeño momento en donde mi mente jugó conmigo y me hizo pensar que me encontraba en mi ducha, quise tomar mi shampoo que tanto me gustaba, pero recordé que no era mi baño y que, por ende, no tendría mi shampoo, inspeccione un poco el lugar, había dos jabones para el cuerpo, cogí ambos y los olfateé, termine por usar el que más me recordaba a Takeru, diablos, soy muy extraña. Con el shampoo fue lo mismo, use el de fragancia a naranja el cual di por sentado que era el de Takeru cuando observe que el otro era de una línea especial para hombres el cual en sus comerciales te hacía irresistible para cualquier mujer, no pude pensar en alguien más excepto en Daisuke que usara eso. Me lave al natural con mis manos, los estropajos de ellos eran demasiado ásperos y sinceramente no sabía cuál era de quien. Al salir noté una canasta de ropa limpia en el lavabo, Takeru la habrá dejado ahí en algún momento. Me había dejado una de sus camisas, era blanca y con el estampado de un diente y una luna, era una de las camisetas de la ex banda de Yama, supongo que era de lo más pequeño que tenía, me causó mucha gracia cuando me vi al espejo, no importaba que Takeru fuera más joven que yo, el seguía siendo más alto y su ropa sobre mi piel me lo dejaba bien en claro. La camisa me quedaba a la altura de mis muslos y las mangas sobresalían por sobre mis brazos, lo siguiente que encontré fueron unos shorts algo cortos, aun así, para mi sorpresa me quedaron muy bien. Salí del baño con toalla en mano, al llegar a la habitación descubrí a Takeru dentro de su armario intentando bajar unas frazadas de la parte de arriba.

—Sí me levantas puedo ayudarte con eso—le dije. Él reparó en mi presencia y me asintió cordialmente.

—Me ayudarías mucho—me dirigí hacia él. Nos miramos por unos segundos y después posó sus manos en mi cintura.

Sería una mentirosa si dijera que no me he descontrolado con ese simple tacto que hemos tenido. Cuando sentí sus fuertes manos posarse en mí, una sensación electrizante me recorrió toda mi espalda, bajando a la punta de mis pies y subiendo hasta mi cabeza. Al levantarme pude sentir por un momento su respiración en mi cuello, solté un pequeño gemido involuntario, eso fue algo que no vi venir, supuse que él no lo habrá escuchado puesto que no dijo nada al respecto. Perdí casi toda mi razón cuando tomé las cobijas y me bajó con cuidado. Al tocar con la punta de mis pies el piso, me giré hacia él, le extendí las frazadas, pero no las recibió, fue en ese instante en que me di cuenta que una de sus manos subía lentamente por unos de mis costados desde la cintura hasta mi espalda, el tacto me hizo dar un respingo.

—Takeru…

—Lo siento, estaba distraído—tomó las cobijas y me soltó totalmente—bueno, buenas noches Meiko.

Me despeino el pelo como ya era propio de él, me miro unos segundos y con una sonrisa se despidió de mí. Lo vi salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás, yo realmente necesitaba saber qué es lo que tenía, lo notaba más extraño, pero a la vez más cerca de mí, era una sensación confusa y que me hacía preocuparme como alegrarme. Me tumbe en la cama, estaba impregnada con su aroma, a naranja. No sé en cuanto tiempo me quede dormida, pero sólo sé que fue uno de los momentos más relajantes que he tenido, olvide las preocupaciones y después de todo, venir a buscarlo había sido buena idea.

Era de mañana y en la casa de los Yagami sólo se encontraba por primera vez dentro el hermano mayor de los dos. Tai se había levantado muy tarde, apenas reviso la hora y se dio cuenta que había perdido el entrenamiento de hoy, maldijo por su forma tan descuidada de ser, reviso sus cosas y encontró algunas tapas de botellas de las cervezas que se había tomado con Daisuke ayer, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, se preguntaba cómo se habría levantado el castaño hoy, después de todo, ambos se siguieron el juego con lo de beber. Tomó su móvil que se terminaba de cargar en su mesa de noche, al abrirlo se sorprendió más al notar su buzón de e-mails repleto de mensajes de Sora. En su mayoría eran títulos o palabras una detrás de otra, pero todas decían lo mismo; "Tenemos que hablar" "Urgente". No tardó mucho en dar un salto para salir de su cama y comenzar a arreglarse, fue una grata sorpresa que algunas de sus cosas siguieran en casa de sus padres después de que se mudara con Izzy, en casos como este en los cual el terminaba en esa casa. Al salir de la ducha reparó en que no se había encontrado en ningún momento con su hermana durante todo el día, lo cual le sorprendió demasiado. Cuando pasó por el cuarto de la menor se dio cuenta que estaba vació.

—¡Mamá! ¿¡Hikari a donde ha ido!?—la susodicha le miro desde la cocina.

—Se ha levantado temprano, quería hacer algunas fotos en diferentes partes de la ciudad, creo que mencionó algo de ir a casa de Daisuke y Takeru, pero supongo que regresará a casa, se acerca una tormenta muy fuerte.

—Bien, cuando regrese puedes decirle que prepare algunos panecillos de los que me gustan—se acercó a su madre y se despidió con un abrazo—saldré con Sora, nos vemos más tarde si la tormenta me lo permite, hasta luego mamá.

Al salir de la casa Taichi tomó su bicicleta y pedaleo hasta la tienda de la familia de Sora.

Al otro lado de la ciudad otro moreno se encontraba haciendo las compras de la semana. Daisuke maldecía por lo bajo el hecho de que su amigo rubio no lo acompañara esta vez, le tocaría ir cargando con todos los víveres hasta la casa. Al cruzar la calle notó a cierta castaña al otro lado de la calle, su amiga lo vio apenas después de que fuera el turno de los peatones de usar la calle.

—¿Daisuke, levantado tan temprano? ¿Te sientes bien? —el chico la miro enojado.

—Sí, de hecho, perfectamente Kari, ¿Y tú? —la chica levantó su cámara fotográfica y le sonrió.

—Fotografiando por ahí, la verdad es que me quedé intranquila con todo lo que aconteció ayer, así que me levanté temprano para distraerme un rato, de hecho, quería pasar a visitarlos.

—¿A nosotros? —Daisuke y ella siguieron caminado hasta donde el moreno compraba los víveres.

—Claro, además necesitaba saber cómo se encuentra T.K, ayer las cosas no estaban muy bien.

—Pero ya se encuentran mejor—Dai le restó importancia. Al entrar al entrar a la inmensa tienda Daisuke tomó un canasto y Hikari otro. Daisuke la miró entretenido por su acción—¿cruzaste media ciudad para comprar aquí?

—De hecho, no, pero pienso que sería buena idea prepararles algo a ustedes dos, supongo que ninguno ha desayunado—Daisuke le agradeció con la mirada a su amiga, aun así, pensaba que no era la mejor idea, pero al final terminó por darle vueltas al asunto—¿Takeru se ha levantado bien hoy?

—Pues, define bien—la chica no entendió el significado de eso, Daisuke rodó los ojos recordando que era mejor no hablar de más. Ambos cogieron los suministros que necesitarían y fueron directamente a pagar—Estacione el auto por aquí, ven, aún tenemos que pasar a otro lugar—Hikari no hizo ni una pregunta y se subió al coche de Takeru, su amigo le abrió la puerta y ya dentro del auto ella lanzo los víveres a la parte de atrás.

—Daisuke, ¿Tú sabes si a Takeru le gusta alguien?

—¿Por qué la pregunta? —el moreno se auto preparó para un momento como este, actuó totalmente normal y siguió manejando.

—Oh, simplemente era una pregunta—la castaña encendió la radio y sintonizo una estación de radio al azar, la canción que se tocaba en esos momentos era Future Colors de la banda "Plastic Memories"—son muy buenos, ¿No crees?

—Sí, muy buenos…—la chica notó a su amigo demasiado extraño, normalmente estaría más eufórico o parloteando sobre algo, pero esta vez era diferente. No es sólo que estuviera más callado que de costumbre, también parecía estar lo hacía apropósito, quizá no quería hablar sobre algo.

—Dai, ¿Te preocupa algo? Estas muy raro y la verdad ya me está preocupando un poco.

—No es nada, sólo…—el chico hizo una pequeña pausa, ambos se dieron cuenta de que estaban por llegar al apartamento de los chicos—no es nada—la chica sintió, si Daisuke quería decirle algo sabía que se lo diría llegado el momento, por ahora le daría el espacio suficiente para que él lo pensara más detenidamente.

—Llegamos…—ambos observaron el gran edificio que se sobreponía a muchos otros.

Dentro del apartamento otra pareja de jóvenes se miraba intensamente. Desde que despertaron esa mañana tanto Takeru como Meiko habían estado robándose miradas a cada cierto tiempo. Ambos podían jurar que estaban bien disimuladas y su acompañante no podría darse cuenta. Takeru estaba sentado escribiendo algunas cosas desde el comedor del apartamento mientras Meiko estaba acostada en el sofá cubierta por una manta. La pelinegra se encontraba embelesada con cada gesto del rubio, parecía escribir alguna de sus historias, parecía ido en su propio mundo y tan a su manera. Debes en cuando contenía unas ganas enormes de cruzar la habitación y quitarle el cuaderno a su amigo para ver que escribía tan entretenido, por supuesto que, también era la perfecta excusa para estar más cerca de él, pero justo ahora el verlo simplemente ahí sentado era también un gustoso momento. Takeru por otro lado pasaba su mirada del cuaderno a Meiko, apenas escasos segundos en los que podía ver la silueta de su amiga recostada en el sofá, sus pequeños pies sobresalían por fuera de la manta que le había dado, la forma en que los pies de ella jugueteaban el uno con el otro le pareció un acto de lo más tierno y a la vez tan sensual. Ellos estaban completamente solos desde que Daisuke había salido esa mañana, podía aprovechar el momento y juntar valor para poder hablar con ella sobre el tema de Yamato y su pareja secreta, pero algo le rogaba que no lo hiciera, la respuesta cual fuera que sea le causaba pánico, ondulaba entre los peores y mejores escenarios, pero ninguno era plenamente ni bueno ni malo. Por unos momentos Takeru salió de sus pensamientos al darse cuenta que Meiko le miraba tan intensamente como él creía que la miraba a ella, esos ojos de un color avellana rosado, eran tan atrayentes. Se levantó de su asiento, ya había olvidado por completo sobre lo que intentaba escribir, toda su atención había viajado hacia su amiga que atenta desde su lugar le miró acercarse. Ahí estaban, los dos solos y sin nadie que pudiera pararles. Takeru se recostó en el sofá quedando sobre de ella. Ambos contuvieron la respiración.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte—inicio el rubio—pero no encuentro la manera de decirlo… yo no…—parecía consternado, y a la vez ansioso. Meiko se sintió pequeña debajo de él, le intrigaba lo que Takeru le decía, pero también estaba consciente de su acercamiento tan abrupto lo cual no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

—Dilo, si puedo ayudarte, sólo dilo y yo te diré lo que quieras—Takeru la miro detenidamente. Ella se sintió desnuda a esa mirada, ese mirar de piedra preciosa azulada, era como mirar un cielo impoluto y ser absorbida por el mismo—mientras pueda ayudarte…

—Tú—Takeru se acercó más a ella. La manta resbalaba por el cuerpo de Meiko hasta caer al piso. Ella seguía vestida con las ropas de la noche anterior. El chico al verla tan expuesta, tan indefensa debajo de él, tan hermosa como siempre y tan deseable en esos instantes. Tenía que controlarse, había que preguntar sólo lo de Yamato y cortar la situación. Pero no quería, él no quería.

—Yo…—el interior de Meiko ardía, se quemaba cada parte de ella, cada poro de su piel desprendía deseo, anhelaba el tacto de Takeru de su piel. Quería que sus manos volvieran a poseerla como lo sucedió ayer por la noche mientras le ayudaba a bajar las frazadas. Necesitaba de el roce tan informal de sus pieles como fuera posible, ya no aguantaba, ocupaba tenerlo cerca lo más próximo a ella como les fuera posible. Su pecho subía y bajaba rítmicamente, sus manos temblaban, pero se encontraban inmóviles entre su pecho y el de Takeru. Estaban haciendo lo imperdonable para el grupo, el tabú entre ellos desde lo mal que Sora y Matt habían llevado su relación hace un par de años. Estaban teniendo un acercamiento para nada amistoso. Ya de nada serbia fingirlo, ambos estaban ligados al otro. Sus infernos se quemaban tan sincronizados que se volvían un infinito cielo de paz. Él no se movía como esperando a que ella le diera permiso para terminar de llevar acabo el pecado que degradaría una amistad. Ella cerró sus ojos y fue la afirmación que hizo a Takeru descender por completo. El roce de la tierna piel de sus labios lo selló todo. Ya no había vuelta atrás. Ella lo acercó aún más sujetándolo por la espalda con sus brazos hasta ajustarse a su cuello a la perfección, sus piernas ya no temblaban. Takeru la tomo con una de sus manos por el hombro mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en el sofá, su postura era por demás incomoda, pero no le importaba, realmente estaba disfrutando de ese momento. Su beso se volvió demandante, sus bocas se pedían una a la otra más y ambos estaban dispuestos a darse más. Takeru la levanto en brazos y la hizo sentarse sobre él. Pararon unos momentos para verse a los ojos. Ella tenía las mejillas encendidas y sus parpados caídos, a él lo cubría un rubor muy leve pero apreciable en sus mejillas varoniles, su mirada era más atrayente cada minuto más que pesaba. Y sus corazones, ellos se empujaban desde sus pechos intentado alcanzarse el uno al otro. Quien inició de nuevo el beso fue Meiko, Takeru se sorprendió de la seguridad con la que su compañero había iniciado, era demandante, exigente, salvaje, sensual. Todo lo contrario a lo habitual. Takeru sintió el pecho de Meiko sobre él, si no detenían esto ahora podían acabar por completar sus actos en otro lado que no fuera el sofá. Su racionalidad lo golpeó fuertemente cuando escucho voces venir de fuera del apartamento, más precisamente en la puerta de entrada. Una voz era la de Daisuke, pero la otra no terminaba por reconocerla hasta que se hubieron muy cerca del apartamento, era Hikari. Daisuke venía acompañado de Hikari. Takeru y Meiko se separaron. Se miraron durante dos segundos eternos y en extremo de tensión. ¡Iban a ser descubiertos! Takeru la tomó de la mano y desaparecieron por el pasillo hasta llegar al cuarto del rubio. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y regreso la vista a su compañera que estaba sentada en la cama intentando tranquilizarse y arreglarse el pijama lo mejor que podía. Takeru se indignó ante la sonrisa placida de su amiga.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —ella le miró calmada.

—Tu cara, nuestra situación, todo es tan gracioso—ella le tomó de la mano y lo atrajo hasta su lugar—pero me gusta, me gusta mucho—lo volvió a besar, pero de una manera más tranquila, muy dulce y totalmente diferente a lo anterior—¿a ti no te gusta?

—No sabes cuánto…

—¡Takeru! ¡Estoy de vuelta! ¡Hikari viene conmigo! —los gritos de Daisuke llegaron hasta su habitación. Ya habían entrado al apartamento, su tiempo solos había terminado.

—Adelántate, me arreglare un poco—le dijo Meiko a él.

—Tenemos que hablar de esto en algún momento—Takeru se apartó de ella y se dirigió a la puerta tomando con delicadeza la perilla sin hacer mucho ruido.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo para hablarlo—el asintió y salió de la habitación dejándola sola a ella. Meiko se tumbó en la cama, cogió una almohada de la misma y la abrazo con fuerza—por favor, no te arrepientas T.K

* * *

 **Hasta luego.**

 **Cuídense mucho y nos leemos luego.**

 **!Gracias por leer!**


	5. De cara a cara

**Hola. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo este humilde fanfiction.**

 **Bueno, sólo quiero aclarar una cosa, y es que, posiblemente sólo suba capítulos los días viernes.**

 **Por otro lado noté que los hechos que narro son muy cortos así que intentare hacer los capítulos más largos e intentar abordar más temas ya que quiero darle protagonismo a todos los personajes a su debido tiempo.**

 **¿Les a gustado el Meiko x Takeru? (En lo personal me ha encantado)**

 **Saludos a Alejhandora, por continuar aquí. Te quiero.**

* * *

 **DE CARA A CARA.**

En cuanto entramos al apartamento me costó creer que ahí vivieran dos chicos. El apartamento estaba impecable, no había ropa o cosas tiradas por ahí exceptuando una frazada que estaba tirada al borde del sofá más grande. Imagine que Takeru se habría encontrado acostado en el sofá hace algunos momentos y se había ido a su recamara dejando olvidada la frazada. Daisuke grito para llamar la atención de Takeru, nuestro amigo no tardó mucho en aparecer por el corredor con una mirada de lo más preocupada, se veía alterado, me preocupé por un momento, pero vi que él se estaba calmando por si solo así que preferí no meterme en asuntos que no me competían. Daisuke dio un salto al sofá y se estiro, cogió la frazada del piso y se la lanzo a Takeru sin mirarse.

—Las cosas a su lugar—le dijo monótonamente.

—Mira quien lo dice—Takeru sonrió con gracia y dobló la tela dejándola sobre el respaldo del sofá—no me esperaba verte por aquí hoy, ¿te encuentras bien? —Takeru tomó lugar aún lado de Daisuke, pero se limitó a quedarse de pie.

—Sí, todo bien. De hecho, he venido para saber cómo te encuentras tú, la otra noche—hice una pausa, entendí que Takeru sabía a lo que me refería al notar que me rehuía la mirada, era evidente, desde hace años que somos mejores amigos, ese hecho me daba el privilegio de ver a través de él.

—Todo bien, mejor que bien, creo que les debo una disculpa a todos por todo el ajetreo que monté ayer

—Sobre todo a mí—Daisuke se señaló a si mismo mientras veía entretenido a ambos. Takeru lo miro como queriendo regañarlo con la mirada, pero eso no funcionaba con el moreno, dato que nos había quedado claro a todos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás—tú entiendes—Takeru rodó los ojos y asintió.

—Bueno, traje cosas para preparar algo de desayunar y hacer un poco de comida, no sé, quizás les guste hacer una matiné entre nosotros tres como en los viejos tiempos—Daisuke y Takeru se miraron cómplices. Bien, podía entender que Daisuke tuviera secretos, pero ¿Takeru?

—Chicos, yo…—esa voz me causo un escalofrío. Meiko nos miró a todos. Yo estaba que no cabía en mi asombro, le dirigí una pesada mirada a Daisuke y Takeru para que me explicaran que hacia Meiko aquí. Según recordaba ella había sido de las ultimas en irse de la casa de Yama y al parecer había pasado la noche aquí puesto que llevaba las mismas ropas de ayer por la noche. Daisuke silbo parándose de su lugar y escapando a la cocina, tan sólo vociferó un "aquí hay mucha mala vibra" hasta perderse revisando la despensa. Takeru me miraba de una forma extraña, ¿intentaba pedirme disculpas por medio de esa mirada que me daba? —yo ya me iba, ustedes tienen planes ¿cierto? —Meiko se apresuró a tomar su cartera de una mesa que se encontraba entre ella y yo.

—Yo opino que Mochizuki-san se quede, ¿A que será divertido entre más seamos? —parloteó Dai desde la cocina.

—A mí me agrada la idea—Takeru le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Meiko, ella le miró atenta, de la nada me sentí fuera de lugar. ¿Desde cuándo mi mejor amigo y Meiko podían hablarse sin necesitar ni una sola palabra? ¡Eso era algo que identificaba nuestra amistad! No pude evitar sentirme celosa. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

—¿Qué dices, Hikari? ¿Puedo quedarme? —la mirada de ella, aunque tímida, era a su vez suplicante. No era capaz de decirle que no, además los chicos ya estaban más que dispuestos.

—Claro, por mí no hay ningún problema—ella me sonrió en gratitud y yo la mire entusiasmada. Podía omitir mis celos por un rato, quizá dos o tres películas, pero tendría que recibir respuesta a todo esto.

—¿Qué les gustaría ver? —Takeru se fue al mueble donde guardaban todas sus películas y que con el tiempo fuimos logrando una gran colección.

—De; amor/terror/drama…—todos miramos a Meiko que fue la única que no había nombrado ninguna.

—Quizá alguna de… ¿arte? —los tres la miramos como si nos tomara el pelo.

—Pero que chorrada, chica de verdad crees que—Takeru le lanzó un cojín al moreno golpeándolo en la cabeza, interrumpiéndolo—¡oye!

—Creo que tengo algo que todos podamos disfrutar—Takeru se dispuso a buscar dentro del mueble para películas.

—Yo ayudaré a Daisuke en la cocina—tomé un delantal de una pared y comencé a atármelo.

—¡Eso! ¡A la cocina castañita! —Daisuke me entrego algunos utensilios de comida. Él ya había montado un puesto de cocina tan rápido que ni tiempo que me sorprendió—hoy estarás a cargo del chef Motomiya, considérate afortunada castañita.

—Que te quede bien claro cabeza de púas, yo también se de cocina—llegue hasta él y le miro enojada.

—Tus pastelillos de mamá no me sorprenden en lo absoluto, hoy te convertirás en mi asistente—le iba a decir algo, pero él me mando a callar lanzándome un trapo—no quiero escuchar nada que no sea; "Sí, chef" "Por supuesto, chef" "Entiendo, chef" ¿Te quedo claro? —abrí mi boca indignada ¿Quién se está creyendo?

—Así es Dai en la cocina, por eso cada quien cocina un día en específico—Takeru y Meiko entraron a la cocina, estaban buscando algunas cosas para ir poniendo la mesa y demás—pero no te arrepentirás, después me darás la razón—Takeru me sonrió y regreso al salón junto con Meiko. Esta última sólo me pronunció un "suerte" y se perdió al lado del rubio.

Pasaron algunas horas, y mientras más tiempo pasaba, Hikari más maldecía a Daisuke por ser tan rudo con ella en la cocina. No importaba si se equivocaba en algo, siempre él siempre le reñía en lo que fuese, si dejaba hervir el agua de más, si los fideos estaban demasiado flácidos o muy duros, que sí picaba mal las verduras, ¡dios santo!, era comida para una tarde no para el resto de sus vidas. Al terminar se sintió satisfecha, realmente no esperaba que Daisuke fuera tan bueno en la cocina, siempre había pensado que quien llevaba las riendas de los quehaceres de la casa seria su rubio amigo. Todo había quedado de maravilla le había comentado el moreno, aunque hubiese quedado mejor si él lo hubiera hecho sólo. Esto último Hikari lo tomó como una broma y le lanzó el trapo a Daisuke que antes él le había lanzado a ella. Sirvieron la comida y la llevaron hasta la mesa de centro delante del televisor. La castaña no pudo evitar pasar por desapercibido la desaparición de su amiga y el rubio.

—Estarán por ahí—le dijo Daisuke sin mirarla.

Cuando acabaron de poner las cosas, y vieron llegar a los otros dos desde el corredor supieron que ya podrían darle comienzo a su tarde de matiné, pero había algo extraño en sus amigos. Lo más extraño de su desaparición fue su regreso, estaban algo distantes a diferencia de un par de horas atrás, Meiko tomó lugar al final del sofá seguida por Takeru, este parecía reacio a tocarla, Hikari decidió sentarse a un lado de él y después Daisuke tomando el ultimo asiento del sofá. Era curioso sentir la presencia de Meiko que, aunque fuera casi nula, se sentía diferente el ambiente. Normalmente eran tan solo Daisuke, Takeru y Hikari, incluso algunas veces Ken, Miyako o Iori les acompañaban, pero todo era diferente con Meiko presente, ella siempre se la pasaba con Sora o Mimi, incluso con Izzy. Hikari no pudo evitar pensar que algo estaba sucediendo y aun así no quería meter su cuchara de más en el asunto.

—¿Todo bien? —Takeru evito mirar a Hikari, mientras Meiko se hundía en su lugar sin emitir sonido.

—En esta casa eso es un "sí"—Daisuke puso la película y nadie volvió a hablar del tema.

Debes en cuando Hikari no podía sentirse incomoda, ella era demasiado perspicaz para saber que algo estaba pasando y en parte eso le preocupaba, no era el hecho de no saber en sí lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero todos estaban actuando fuera de personaje hoy. Daisuke estaba más tranquilo que de costumbre, además no había mencionado alguna de sus estúpidas bromas sobresalientes, luego estaba Takeru, con el cual no había cruzado palabra alguna fuera de lo necesario para pedirle el tazón de palomitas y la bienvenida cotidiana de siempre, con Meiko era simplemente que se le hacía raro que estuviera presente en el apartamento de los chicos cuando casi todo el tiempo que han sido amigas se la pasan juntas o en algún lugar de la ciudad, además su amiga se notaba un poco más retraía en sus conversación que de costumbre. Definitivamente esos tres le ocultaban algo. La castaña sacó su móvil de un bolsillo de su pantalón, la hora marcaba exactamente las diez para las tres de la tarde, reviso algunos mensajes de su madre y Tai, al parecer la esperaban para cenar, tecleo algunas palabras rápidamente disculpándose por su ausencia, pero prefería pasar la tarde en casa de los chicos que preparando comida para su hermano. Un trueno sonó a lo lejos haciéndola pegar un brinco. Miro a los chicos, Daisuke estaba que se partía de la risa, al parecer al moreno todo el sufrimiento ajeno le hacía gracia, miró a Takeru, el rubio estaba sentado como si nada hubiese pasado, aun así, hubo un detalle que no pasó por desapercibido. Meiko sostenía tomaba a Takeru de su camisa acercándolo a ella, al parecer ella también se había asustado, la sorpresa aumento cuando el chico bajo su mano para tomar la pequeña mano de su amiga. ¿Qué diablos? Se levantó del sofá y tomó sus cosas.

—¿A dónde piensas que vas? —Takeru se había levantado detrás de ella.

—Con las chicas, la película me ha aburrido un poco—estaba tomando su abrigo cuando otro trueno ilumino la habitación a pesar de que habían cerrado las persianas.

—Con esa tormenta nadie sale de la casa—ahora era Daisuke quien entraba a la conversación.

—Opino lo mismo, no sería bueno que salieras con la tormenta apenas dando comienzo, los ventarrones son peores entre más pase el tiempo y pueden tomarte desprevenida por la calle—Meiko la miro suplicante para que se quedara.

—No será nada grave, además seguro se calma lo suficiente para que pueda subir a un tren e ir a casa de Sora—la chica termino de tomar sus cosas y se acomodó mejor su sweater. Cuando dio la vuelta para encaminarse a la puerta una mano la tomó con fuerza de la muñeca. Al girar la vista notó que de quien se trataba era Takeru.

—Te quedas, fin de la discusión—Hikari sintió el enojo subir desde su pecho, atravesando su garganta, hasta llegar a sus mejillas colorándola.

—¿Quién te ha nombrado mi hermano mayor? ¿Acaso te quieres destronar a Tai como el chico sobreprotector del grupo? —Meiko y Daisuke vieron la escena un poco sacados de tono. Sabían que Hikari y Takeru podían pelear, pero nunca enfrente de los demás.

—Soy tu amigo, por eso te digo que no saldrás por esa puerta, el clima esta de locos y no quiero que te pase nada

—¡¿Qué me podría pasar?!—le gritó la castaña—¡Saldré por esa puerta, caminare hasta la estación y tomaré el tren a casa de Sora! ¡Y tú no puedes evitarlo! —Takeru la acerco hacia él de sorpresa. La cargo por la cintura sin presionarla demasiado, la miro detenidamente. Hikari le sostuvo la mirada.

—No saldrás, ¿No entiendes que estoy preocupado por ti? ¿Por qué te comportas como si sólo quisieras marcharte a costa de todo lo demás? ¿Qué te he hecho? —bajó la guardia. Aquellas preguntas le tomaron por sorpresa. Intento buscar ayuda en Daisuke, pero este le miraba igual.

—¿Ahora yo soy la extraña? —Takeru alzó su ceja izquierda—Meiko y tú están raros desde hace rato, para empezar ¿Qué hace Meiko aquí? —los tres tuvieron caras distintas. Takeru seguía mirándola serio sin inmutarse, detrás de él Daisuke se tallaba la cara con sus manos, por ultimo Meiko se encontraba aun en el sofá sentada mientras abraza sus piernas he intentaba esconderse entre ellas—Daisuke parece saber algo, pero es demasiado fiel a ti como para sonsacárselo…

—No pasa nada, te quedas y punto—Takeru la bajó. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos momentos. La chica se dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Ya había aceptado que no saldría de ese lugar sin reñir más con su amigo, y de sólo pensarlo sentía una presión en su pecho, como si le clavaran agujas.

—Ya terminó la matiné supongo—Daisuke alzó su mano y se despidió de los dos chicos restantes mientras desaparecía hacia su habitación.

—A sido culpa mía—Takeru volteó a ver a Meiko que seguía en la misma posición. Se sintió mal por ella, pero no se sentía capaz de darle consuelo ahora, se limitó a arroparla con una chaqueta de él y a alborotarle sus cabellos.

—No, no la tienes—el chico miró por la ventana. Fue un solo pensamiento, pero bastó para sacarle un suspiro de cansancio. "Todo se está deformando"

En casa de Sora. Tai había llegado algunos minutos después de que el chubasco de agua se soltara. Tocó algunas veces, pero nadie atendía a la puerta. Se preguntó si Sora y su familia habían salido y se habrían quedado atascados en alguna parte de la ciudad, refugiándose de la fuerte lluvia. Tocó tres veces más, pero nada. Comenzaba a desesperarse, estaba bañado de la cabeza a los pies y para colmo el recibidor no estaba techado. Con impotencia pateó la puerta quedándose a gusto después de escuchar lo bien que había sonado eso.

—¡Salvaje! ¡Qué sepas, no estoy detrás de la puerta para esperar a que llegues! —la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una pelirroja muy enfadada. Pero para la mala suerte de Tai ese era el menor de los problemas. Su amiga llevaba tan solo una toalla para cubrir su cuerpo.

—¡Joder! ¡Cúbrete! —el moreno miró a otro lado que no fuera a su amiga—¡Así atiendes la puerta!

—Sabía que eras tú, además eres incapaz de hacerme algo—la chica se alejó dejando la puerta abierta para que su amigo pasara—entra, puedes secarte con una toalla de mi padre—Tai entro a la casa notando de inmediato que los padres de Sora no se encontraban en la misma—han salido a hacer algunas compras y la tormenta los a tomando por casa del hermano de mi madre, ahí pasaran un tiempo mientras se apacigua el clima—el moreno asintió.

—¿A que me has llamado? He venido porque has dicho que es urgente

—Es sobre Hikari

—¿Qué pasa con ella?

—En realidad no es sólo ella—Tai se sorprendió al ver atravesar el corredor de la casa a nadie más que su mejor amigo. Yamato Ishida. ¿Qué hacía Matt aquí? ¿Qué sabían de Hikari que fuera tan importante? Peor aún ¿Qué le había estado ocultado su hermana para que sus amigos tuvieran que decírselo antes? —siéntate Tai.

—No quiero, y ¿Qué saben de mi hermana que yo ignoro?

—Tai tranquilízate—le pidió la pelirroja sentándose en una silla del comedor en medio de ambos chicos.

—No se va a tranquilizar hasta que le digamos que pasa—Taichi le miro con fuerza, a lo cual Yamato se la regresó con la misma intensidad—después de todo es su hermana.

Los truenos seguían cayendo con imponente fuerza alumbrando todo el lobby del departamento de Daisuke y Takeru. Meiko se había quedado dormida en el sofá, debes en cuando Takeru la miraba descansando para saber que estaba bien. No podía dejar de ver sus labios, los cuales había poseído esa mañana y a ratos durante el tiempo en que Daisuke y Hikari se encontraban en la cocina. Ya nada volvería a ser como antes, si seguían o lo dejaban, nada volvería a ser como ayer. Se sobó las sienes, todo este estrés le causará migraña.

—No dejas de mirarla—volteó a ver a su castaña amiga. Hikari se encontraba posada recargada de espalda contra la pared viéndolo fijamente.

—¿Tiene algo de malo? —ella se aproximó a él rosando por un lado hombro con hombro hasta quedar al otro lado de él.

—Malo no, raro sí—ella lo hizo girarse con una mano—¿Ahora nos ocultaremos cosas?

—No

—¿Entonces?

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Qué te apartes de mí lado—ambos habían caminado hasta llegar al corredor del apartamento. Nadie los molestaba, Daisuke estaba con la música a todo volumen en su habitación y Meiko profundamente dormida.

—¿Celosa?

—En realidad, triste—entraron a la habitación de Takeru.

Hikari lo miro algo cabizbaja. Takeru entendió que al final todo estaba cayendo en su lugar justo como había esperado.

—Soy una mala persona, Takeru—el chico la miro sin entender. La castaña se subió a la cama de su amigo, se envolvió en las sabanas de la misma, aspiro con fuerza intentando juntar valor—no estoy enojada contigo, es conmigo.

—¿Qué has hecho? —ella negó.

—Yo sé que tú sientes algo por Meiko, no sé cómo ha pasado, pero lo veo, ustedes se llevan muy bien y no se quitan las miradas el uno del otro.

—Somos amigos—ella sonrió con burla.

—No soy tonta, así que te pido que no me tomes como una—hubo una pausa breve pero mortal entre ellos. Takeru se quedó en su lugar sin emitir sonido alguno. Hikari continuo—pero no soy quien para juzgarte sobre eso.

—Hikari…

—Aun no termino—la chica se abrazó a sí misma. Intentaba aguantar las ganas de soltarse a llorar, todo se había complicado, ella, él, los otros. Todo estaba volviéndose borroso y se diluía como el agua—Takeru, yo necesito saber algo y necesito saberlo ya.

—Dímelo, sabes que yo te ayudaría en lo que fuera—ella negó pausadamente mientras perdía el control de sí misma, sus ojos se empañaron de agua salina que se desprendía de sus castaños ojos para después recorrer sus mejillas—Hikari, háblame por favor.

—Estoy confundida Takeru, ¡no sé qué hacer! —él se acomodó a su altura. Intentaba que le prestara atención para poder traerla de nuevo a la conversación. Le estaba resultando—yo… yo soy una mala persona Takeru, te he estado ocultando cosas, te he juzgado, y lo peor de todo, todo lo que he hecho puede separar al grupo.

—Hikari, sea lo que sea no voy a enojarme contigo, pero me estas preocupando, dime que has hecho de una vez—posó sus manos en las mejillas rosadas de su amiga, el llanto no cesaba y comenzaba a sentir un nudo en el pecho—dime…

—No, sé de algo mejor—la chica le miro atontada, siempre que lloraba era lo mismo, comenzaba a tener un tipo de mareo en algunas ocasiones—mejor te lo muestro—lo atrajo a ella hasta el punto en que sus labios se estamparon. Takeru sintió un ardor fuerte en su estómago, no eran mariposas, eran abejas aguijoneando todo su estómago. Sintió un sabor dulzón a fresas y durazno, se maldijo por si quiera pensar que era delicioso. El beso fue pausado, lleno de culpa, pero también lleno de cariño. Los amigos no se besan así, nadie debería besarse así, a decir verdad. Mezclando esos dos sentimientos, jamás. La chica lo retiro de un empujón y lo miro desde la cama—ódiame…

—Yo no…

—¡Ódiame! —la chica soltó en llanto. Ya no era un simple lagrimeo, esta vez iba en serio, su respiración descontrolada y sus ojos apenas abiertos ahogados en lágrimas. Se mordía sus labios para no sollozar y lo único que logro fue causarse más dolor del que ya sentía—ódiame porque me lo merezco…Takeru…—el chico se levantó del suelo, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó. Ella intentaba zafarse del agarre de su amigo, pero entre más lo intentaba el más la abrazaba con fuerza. El tiempo siguió pasando lentamente, los sollozos de Hikari iban cesando.

—Hikari… esto… yo…—la chica lo silencio posando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios de su rubio amigo.

—No digas nada, yo no sólo necesitaba hacerlo—se quedaron callados unos momentos. La tensión era asfixiante—me disculpare con Meiko luego, ella no se lo merece, y espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad—Takeru la miro incrédulo. ¿Nada más así? Pero era lo mejor—¿Tú y ella?...

—No, a decir verdad, no llevamos mucho con lo nuestro, de hecho, no hay un "lo nuestro" … pienso que sólo estamos siendo nosotros, y quizá sea mejor así ¿No crees?

—Quieres decir que no han formalizado—el chico asintió—¡¿Por qué?!—la castaña lo miraba atónita.

—Ella me quiere, yo la quiero. Pero sentimos que podemos agraviar al grupo si lo que comencemos no resulta. Además, es atracción Hikari, eso se puede esfumar en un día, en unas horas, tiene fecha de caducidad—el chico se pasó las manos por encima de la cabeza.

—¿Ella sabe que piensas así?

—Ambos pensamos así. Sabemos que está mal, pero es inevitable si estamos juntos—Hikari notó la boba sonrisa de su amigo. En verdad la quería, a Meiko.

—No le diré a nadie sobre esto, y tú…

—Ella y yo sabremos qué hacer, después de todo ya somos adultos, ¿no?

—Puede ser—la chica se levantó de su lugar, sus piernas estaban entumecidas y ya no tenía nada que hacer ahí con Takeru, apenas terminara la tormenta se iría del lugar—cuentan con mi apoyo.

—Me gusta escuchar eso…—Takeru le sonrió como en épocas pasadas, la sonrisa que sólo le dedicaba a ella, la que nadie jamás vería. Ni Meiko, ni ninguna otra chica—Otra cosa, ¿A qué se ha debido el beso? —Hikari le sonrió ampliamente.

—Considéralo como una rendición.

—¿A qué?

—A qué te ganaré siempre como mi mejor amigo por sobre todos, pero no podré estar contigo como algo más—la chica tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Ya todo había pasado, la calma en el ambiente había vuelto, ya no les costaba respirar, ambos se habían quitado un peso de encima.

—Siempre seré tu amigo…

—Lo sé…

Hikari salió de la habitación dejando a solas a Takeru. El chico se tendió en su cama, cuantas cosas habían pasado en tan sólo un día y algunas horas. Era gracioso, pero las cosas ya no parecían estar tan mal. Pero aun así había quedado algo flotando en el ambiente, ese pendiente que sabes que debes enfrentar y no sabemos cómo, te consume poco a poco, te llena de preocupaciones y no sabes por donde comenzar. Esa sensación llevaba nombre, y para buena o mala suerte de Takeru, se llama Yamato, su hermano mayor.

* * *

 **Nos leemos luego.**


	6. Recuerdos y Encuentros

**Hola.**

 **Primero que nada, sé que había dicho que actualizaría los viernes, pero he estado algo ocupado haciendo nada. Ahora bien, hay algo que se llama "lagunas de falta de inspiración" y para mi mala suerte sufro de muchas ahora. Simplemente quiero plasmar algo que siento sin sentirlo. Ya saben, si escribes de algo es porque tienes la idea o la sensación, de momento la primera va bien, la segunda quien sabe.**

 **Alejhandora. He cambiado un poco el rumbo que tenía desde un inicio, pero últimamente me he comido la cabeza intentando que la historia sea un poco más entretenida y curiosa, por ende, la quiero hacer menos fácil de predecir. Lo cual me cuesta mucho. Por cierto, me agrada que me hayas hecho verme mi error de escritura, la verdad es que en ocasiones escribo tan rápido para que no se me vaya el pensamiento que termino por no poner atención a los aspectos gramaticales, eso y que a veces el auto corrector hace lo que quiere con lo que tiene, pero mejor así que a que no se entienda nada. Cuidare más esos detalles. Una vez más gracias por comentar.**

* * *

 **Recuerdos y Encuentros.**

La tormenta duro varias horas más. En el apartamento de los chicos cada quien había buscado la manera en que aprovechar o perder el tiempo. Daisuke terminaba de limpiar algunos cubiertos que habían ensuciado después de haber cenado. Eran altas horas de la noche y seguía sin poder conciliar el sueño, todo lo contrario de Meiko que debes en cuando escuchaba moverse desde el sofá. No queriendo darle muchas vueltas al asunto en cuanto escuchó las voces de Takeru y Hikari, salió de su habitación para ver de qué se trataba. Su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que se habían encerrado en la habitación del rubio. Creyó que a lo mejor sus amigos tenían que hablar, hacía tiempo que no los veía juntos a ambos, quizá un momento de privacidad les ayudaría a comprender mejor la situación, a ellos y a él por supuesto. El teléfono viejo de su abuelo sonó desde la sala, termino de lavar el último de los trastos sucios y se aproximó a dónde se encontraba el aparato. Al levantar la bocina escucho la estrepitosa voz de Taichi al otro lado.

—¡Hikari! —Daisuke se retiró el objeto de su oído. Taichi estaba molesto.

—No se encuentra disponible en estos momentos Tai, ¿Gustas dejarle algún recado? —miró a Meiko dormitar sin preocupación y sin ningún atisbo de despertar, vaya que la envidiaba en esos momentos.

—¡Un cuerno! —vocifero el castaño al otro lado de la línea—Qué la pongas al teléfono te digo—Daisuke se quitó el delantal que había estado usando para hacer las labores y estar más cómodo.

—Tai, tranquilízate ¿Qué te sucede?

—¡Qué necesito hablar con Hikari en estos instantes! ¡Pon la al teléfono! —el moreno vio salir a T.K de su cuarto, pero Hikari no lo acompañaba. Con unas señas logró llamar su atención. Su amigo se aproximó hasta él para preguntarle qué sucedía, a lo cual el castaño tapo con sus manos el aparato y se acercó lo más que pudo al rubio para explicarle que Tai llamaba y de muy mal humor, al parecer Hikari estaba en problemas. El rubio le pidió el teléfono y le agradeció por tomarlo con calma. Pocos eran capaces de soportar al Yagami, y por pocos se refiere a Sora y Hikari.

—¿Taichi?

—¿Takeru? ¡Joder! ¿A quién más me van a tener que pasar para hablar finalmente con Hikari? —el rubio le señalo a Daisuke el corredor, se escuchaban pasos desde el corredor. Era su castaña amiga.

Hikari salió por el corredor bombardeada de dos miradas preocupadas, Takeru al teléfono y de Daisuke aproximándose hacia ella. En cuanto estuvieron lo más próximos posibles Dai le explicó que Tai la buscaba, pero no omitió el hecho de que estaba muy alterado. La castaña miraba a Takeru lidiar con su hermano al teléfono, al parecer no le iba muy bien. Debes en cuando se volteaba y decía palabras en voz baja que no lograba comprender con exactitud. Su moreno amigo se había ido al recibidor de la entrada donde se encontraba otro teléfono en uso, pero era de pared. Ambos cogieron el aparato y escucharon lo que restaba de la conversación.

—Pasaré por ella en cuanto la tormenta cese—escucharon decir a Tai.

—No, por favor deja que Daisuke y yo la llevemos a su casa, después de todo somos amigos, no hay problema.

—Takeru, te pido por favor que no te metas en esto, eres mi amigo, pero esto es algo entre ella y yo—sonaba amenazante. La castaña estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó como Tai le hablaba a Takeru, pero Daisuke le silencio por el bien de ambos.

—Tai… Tú eres igual amigo mío, pero antes está ella que tú para mí, ten eso en cuenta—la voz de Takeru estaba calmada, pero cierta aura de preocupación envolvía cada palabra dicha por él.

—Es mi hermana—notaron el estrecho silencio que daba casi por finalizada la conversación. Daisuke levanto la mirada para buscar la del rubio, pero este miraba detenidamente un punto impreciso en el suelo—cuídate… y cuídala.

—Hasta luego Tai…—Takeru había cortado la llamada.

Hikari se apoyó en la pared dejando resbalar su cuerpo por esta. Daisuke colgó el teléfono. Lo único que se podía escuchar ahora eran las gotas pesadas de lluvia golpeando fuertemente las ventanas del apartamento. Los castaños vieron aproximarse a Takeru hasta donde estaban ellos, él por su parte tomó asiento en una silla del comedor. No había dicho ni una palabra, pero se le notaba intranquilo, y como no estarlo, un poco de la preocupación y furia de Tai se le había contagiado. Se froto la cara con la palma de sus manos, intentaba ordenar todo en su cabeza, pero en cuanto lograba archivar un pensamiento este salía y volvía a revolverse con los demás.

—¿Qué te ha dicho? —preguntó la castaña quebrantando el silencio que los había cubierto hace unos momentos.

—Qué quiere verte lo antes posible, y— el chico hizo una breve pausa—que te dijera que tienes prohibido salir por un tiempo…

—¡¿Nada más?! —ahora era Daisuke el que estaba eufórico—Tai llama a nuestra casa, buscando a Hikari porque obviamente está pasando algo malo, le prohíbe salir sin ser su padre y también se acribilla a palabras contigo—Takeru lo miro por primera vez en un rato—Dime que Marte se volvió Júpiter, pero no me hagas creer que aquí no pasa nada.

—No nos compete la situación Dai…

—Pues parecía que te competía mucho; "antes ella qué tú"—el rubio lo miró de mala gana,

—Espiaste la llamada, ¿Cómo te atreviste?

—¿Disculpa? La llamada era para mí para empezar, ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de escucharla? —la castaña se cruzó de manos desde el suelo.

—¿Ahora soy el malo aquí? Chicos ustedes no entienden, Taichi estaba como loco

—Es mi hermano, se manejarlo sola, ¡no necesito que me protejas de él! —le gritó la castaña levantándose de su lugar, encarando a su mejor amigo.

—¡No dirás eso cuando lo veas! ¡Sé que no va a ser así!

—Vaya, si saliste a Yamato, igual de calculadores y siempre ocultando cosas—el rubio les miro con enfado. Sobre todo, a Daisuke.

—A mi hermano no lo metas, que a quien tienes en frente es a mí ¡no a Matt! —ambos se retaron con la mirada.

—Lo sé, por eso mismo me jode que seas tú el que se mantenga con las cosas cayadas, ¿A caso no somos amigos? —le contestó el moreno.

—¡Lo somos! ¡Lo somos! ¡Joder! —el chico golpeó la mesa con fuerza sacándole un brinco a Hikari quien tan sólo había visto a su amigo ponerse en ese estado tan eufórico—lo somos…

—Entonces dinos T.K ¿Qué te ha dicho mi hermano? ¿Para qué me buscaba? —el chico les volteó la mirada, se dio cuenta que Meiko había despertado y no era difícil de decir que había sido por todo el escándalo que habían montado. Aun así, ella no se movía de su lugar en el sofá, simplemente se quedó ahí, sin emitir sonido y aparentando que no existía en la habitación. Takeru entendió entre todo, que esa parte de ella siempre le había causado ternura y al mismo tiempo preocupación. Ella estaba temerosa en estos momentos, siempre lo estaba cuando había problemas, era callada e introvertida en ocasiones. Recordó brevemente un tiempo muy lejano en el cual unos abusivos les gustaba molestarla, siempre se lamentó por no haberla ayudado cuando lo necesitó, pero también entendió que ella era fuerte, jamás pidió ayuda y salió adelante después de eso. Tenía que hablar con ella, necesitaba en esos momentos de su comprensión. Pero primero era lo primero. Se giró para encarar a sus amigos.

—No lo diré con las mismas palabras que él lo ha dicho, pero el mensaje igual se entiende—ambos lo miraron expectantes a la respuesta—Taichi sabe que has estado de promiscua en… bueno… tú entiendes—Daisuke casi se va para atrás al escuchar eso. Hikari, ¿la hermanita pura?

—Vaya, las apariencias engañan…—Hikari miro mal a Daisuke mientras él intentaba disculparse por el comentario. Takeru sonrió con incredulidad. ¿Qué había sido aquel beso entonces? ¿Otra conquista para su amiga? ¿Otro momento a solas con un chico? Estaba viendo el peor escenario, ¡diablos!, ella era casi una adulta, podía hacer lo que quisiese mientras fuera responsable en el acto.

—Mañana te llevaré a casa, por ahora dormirás aquí—Takeru se levantó sin esperar respuesta—te aconsejo que te tomes este tiempo para pensar de qué manera enfrentaras a Tai

—¿No me regañaras? ¿No me recriminaras que no te lo haya dicho? ¿Qué hace unos momentos yo te recrimine por ocultarme cosas? —el rubio negó.

—Son decisiones que tomamos, yo decidí decirte lo quise, si por el contrario tú querías guardar eso como secreto. Yo lo entiendo—caminó hasta el sofá donde Meiko estaba recostada. Ella lo miró desde abajo con simpatía, actuó como si se acabara de levantar y se miraron mutuamente—puedes dormir en mi habitación, en la sala o incluso si quieres en el comedor, pero tan sólo descansa—le dijo a su castaña amiga. Meiko le hizo espacio junto a ella y ambos se recostaron uno junto a él otro. Daisuke entendió a la perfección. Era hora de enfriar el asunto, de momento.

—Buenas noches—dijo el moreno perdiéndose por la penumbra del corredor.

—Gracias, descansen—la castaña se retiró siguiendo al moreno.

Meiko aprovecho que sus amigos se habían retirado, se giró para ver a Takeru. Él ya la esperaba con una sonrisa lo cual la tranquilizo. Se acomodaron mejor, él se estiro por todo el sofá recargando su cabeza en el brazo del mismo, ella lo uso a él como almohada y cogió uno de sus brazos para acobijarse mejor, sus piernas se enredaron unas con otras.

—¿Todo bien? —le susurro Meiko al rubio.

—Ahora, si—le contesto él dándole un beso en su mejilla y abrazándola con fuerza—mañana, después de que deje a Hikari en su casa, quiero que hablemos a solas—ella asintió. Ambos se sintieron en una paz inmensa que sólo experimentaban estando juntos, poco a poco fueron quedándose dormidos en su lugar.

A la mañana siguiente los chicos se separan de Daisuke. El moreno había estado esperándolos un buen rato para que salieran del apartamento, pero al parecer Hikari aún no estaba preparada para hablar con Tai. Le resultó difícil creer que la "pequeña" Hikari fuera toda una loba, pero ni hablar, las cosas estaban así y ahora le tocaba darle cara a su celoso hermano. Por otra parte, se preguntaba si de verdad esto afectaba de alguna forma al grupo, es decir, ¿Tai por quien se habría enterado sobre lo de Hikari? Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando contesto el teléfono del corredor, el numero estaba registrado desde la casa de Sora. Podía ser una coincidencia, pero a la vez no. No había mucho que decir respecto al tema; hermana promiscua, hermano celoso, amigo sobreprotector. Ya imaginaba como saldría la castaña de este embrollo, pero igual lo dejaría a la imaginación. Harto de esperar a sus amigos Daisuke les lanzó un grito desde el estacionamiento del edificio anunciándoles que no los acompañaría, preferiría estar en cualquier otro lado que ir a casa de los Yagami en un momento así. El moreno deambuló sobre un par de calles sin rumbo fijo, podría pararse en un establecimiento comercial a comer algo, pero sabía que podría durar un poco más sin hincarle el diente a algo. Dobló la esquina de una calle muy concurrida y por obra del destino u otra cosa se encontró con su peor pesadilla; Miyako. El la miró sin quererse acerca demasiado, no quería arruinar una mañana tan buena como está encontrándose con Miyako. Se escuchó un grito a lo lejos, diviso a Ken llegar junto a Miyako, podría parecer que estaban en una cita o algo así, pero se dio cuenta de cierto detalle. Ambos se notaban extraños, como cuando estás haciendo algo indebido y aun así prosigues en el acto. Vestían chamarras con capuchas y unos lentes de sol que les cubrían gran parte del rostro. O estaban jugando a los acosadores o algo se traían entre manos. Los siguió un par de calles más arriba de donde se encontraban, ambos caminaban algo separados el uno del otro, algo que remarcaba más las dudas de Daisuke. El moreno lo siguió unos minutos más, no se percataba en qué distrito estaban, de hecho, ya hace un par de cuadras atrás había perdido total sentido de la ubicación. Miro unos letreros grandes con luces de neón los cuales se acercaban más y más. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco al leer uno de los letreros. "Hotel del Amour" ¡Demonios! Se concentró en todo lo que alcanzaba a ver y se dio cuenta que estaba en una zona roja. ¡No debería estar aquí! ¡Ellos menos están aquí! ¡Están aquí! Ahora entendía, entendía que no debía que seguir a sus amigos de nuevo, o se encontraría con una realidad muy bochornosa. Entendiendo el mensaje del universo, Daisuke giró sobre sus talones preparado para irse, pero una persona lo empujo provocando que trastabillara.

—¡Mira por dónde vas! —el castaño reconoció a la perfección esa voz.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí? —al otro se le helo la sangre.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo…

Hikari se bajó del auto de T.K. Su hermano ya la esperaba en la puerta de la residencia Yagami. Takeru alzó el brazo para saludar a Taichi, este le devolvió el saludo, pero de una manera más formal y de agradecimiento que de amistad. Se le notaba más tranquilo que por la noche. Quizá no le iba a ir tan mal a su castaña amiga. Hikari los miró a ambos y asintieron dándole a entender que entre más rápido encarara a su hermano todo se acabaría antes. Takeru le lanzó un último vistazo a la casa y arranco el auto. Meiko se lanzó al asiento del copiloto donde antes Hikari había estado, se sintió bien al estar junto a Takeru y no verlo desde atrás sin que se pudiera sentir del todo su presencia.

—¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —le preguntó el rubio a la pelinegra.

—La verdadera pregunta es "¿A dónde no me gustaría ir?" Mis padres me dejaron sola lo que resta del fin de semana, podemos ir a donde quieras.

—Se me antoja un helado

—Entonces que sea helado—confirmó la chica.

Juntos deambularon algunas horas por el centro de la ciudad. Algunas veces se detenían en algunas tiendas comerciales; ropa, joyería, y por muy fuera de lo ocasional para ellos, incluso de electrodomésticos. Pero hubo una donde pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo, fue como un "clic" tan solo fue atrayente para el rubio. Una tienda de música, de esas donde en los aparadores deslumbran guitarras eléctricas, bajos, baterías y teclados. Meiko se le quedó viendo a Takeru, bien sabía que al chico le gustaban los libros y escribir, pero jamás había pensado que tendría una fijación por la música como su hermano. Takeru miraba atentamente un bajo de cuatro cuerdas y un color rojo marchito.

—¿Te ha gustado? —le preguntó la joven llamando la atención de su amigo.

—Es atrayente, mi hermano solía enseñarme a tocar la guitarra, pero siempre me vi más atraído por este instrumento—el chico posó su mano sobre el cristal del aparador, justo a la altura del instrumento—que emoción pisar un escenario.

—Deberías intentarlo, aprender a tocar el bajo y hacer una banda, seguro escribirías buenas letras con lo bien que se te da escribir—el chico sonrió levemente. No estaba convencido.

—Son cosas diferentes. Además, querer ser escritor ya es un sueño muy grande, si sumo la música, seguro termine aplastándome yo solo un día—ambos se miraron. Esas extrañas ocasiones donde sus miradas lo decían todo—hay sueños que es mejor que se queden así—el chico la tomó de la mano y la atrajo a él—pero hay otros con los que pasa todo lo contrario—la chica se sonrojo por el comentario entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería. Ambos siguieron su camino dejando atrás la tienda de música.

Habían pasado dos horas desde que Takeru y Meiko habían terminado su recorrido por la zona comercial de la ciudad, aunque ambos sabían que debían separarse al final del día, todo parecía estar bien al final de cuentas. No cambiarían ese día por nada del mundo, no ahora. Takeru conducía a la par que golpeaba el volante al ritmo del son que dictaba la canción en turno del estéreo. Meiko lo miraba curiosa, de verdad que él y Yamato no eran tan diferentes como pensaba, estaba claro que eran personas diferentes, pero el ser hermanos les había quedado como anillo al dedo. Ambos eran personas que por sí solas atraían a las demás a su alrededor, pero de formas distintas. Yamato era callado e incluso podría creerse que le fuese indiferente a muchos, pero dentro era carismático y entregado. Takeru por otro lado conseguía acercarse a las personas con una facilidad innata, era confiable y siempre amable. Pero había algo que sin lugar a dudas los dos compartían a la perfección. Eran artistas natos. Eran cuerpo y alma para la expresión, la cuestión era ¿A dónde los llevaría eso?

—Hemos llegado—Takeru se estacionó de la casa de Meiko. Aun podía recordar las veces que cuando venía a visitar a los Yagami podía verla desde fuera, justo por la ventana de su habitación practicando piano. Fue una lástima que un par de años después los Yagami se mudaran y ya no tuviera una excusa para ver a la extraña chica tocar el piano.

—Es gracioso, nos conocimos antes de conocernos—el chico la miro riéndose un poco por la forma en que lo había dicho.

—Sí, es curioso. En aquel entonces te gustaba reñir con Tai.

—Era muy molesto tener que lidiar con su forma tan despreocupada de ser.

—Eso lo puedo entender—ambos se rieron.

—Sabes, yo solía odiar cuando venían de visita Matt y tú, odiaba el estruendoso ruido del auto que manejaba en aquel entonces Yama, ¡era horrible cuando se les ocurría llegar por la mañana! —ella lo miro sabiendo que el chico estaría esperando juntar sus ojos con los de ella—era lo peor

—No fue tan malo, conseguía que salieras a vernos. Fue la primera vez que nos vimos, una mañana que Taichi necesitaba hablar con Matt, me trajo a rastras para que la situación no fuera tan incómoda pues se trataba de Sora. Al llegar, te asomaste por la ventana de tu habitación, puedes jurar que me moría de la pena por ser quienes levantaran a todo el vecindario con el ruido incesante de nuestro auto. Estabas con el pelo suelto, muy revuelto, por cierto, no llevabas tus lentes lo cual hacía que pudiese notar más a profundidad ese color de ojos tan bello que tienes y a la vez sentir un ardor en las mejillas por tu mirada juiciosa que nos dirigías—el chico hizo una pausa rememorando aquella época, enfocando con su mirada la venta de la recamara de Meiko. Podía verla ahí, mirándolo de manera acusadora—es gracioso ahora.

—Quien diría que terminaría enamorada del rubio menor—Takeru la miro con una ceja levantada—a mi mamá le agradaba más Yama—él se inclinó y le robó un beso rápido para después mirarla.

—Quien diría que me enamoraría de la vecina extraña de mi amigo.


	7. Quedémonos en el lugar soñado

**Hola.**

 **No sean tímidos, comenten. Me gusta saber que piensan sobre la historia. ¿Cómo podría mejorarla?**

 **El viernes pasado no actualice por alguna que otra razón que no estaba en mis manos. Mis mas sinceras disculpas.**

* * *

 **Quedémonos en el lugar soñado.**

Al pasar por el marco de la puerta Meiko se me quedo viendo extraño, entre una mezcla de ensoñación y algo más. Le miré distante, apenas acabábamos de llegar a su casa y ya me sentía extraño estando con ella aquí a solas, los dos solos. Me pregunté si de verdad estábamos haciendo lo correcto al estar aquí, en que yo estuviera aquí, dios, ya empezaba a dejar volar mi imaginación, tenía que traerla a tierra. Me adelante a la sala, ella ya me había dado permiso de pasar, ojalá no se arrepintiera de eso. Descubrí que la casa no había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que había venido a visitarla, quizás algunos muebles de más, pero nada relevante. Meiko me siguió pensativa, ya me estaba entrando el pánico de no saber lo que pensaba y el silencio de la habitación me aplastaba.

—Podemos jugar a algo, ¿Aun conservas la vieja consola de juegos? —le mencione en un intento de romper el ahogador silencio—quizá este oxidado, pero aun puedo dar pelea como antes…—me le quede viendo al filo del primer escalón de la planta baja.

—Takeru, ¿Qué somos? —ella estaba pensativa, se distraía pasando la mano sobre un viejo mueble de la casa—yo te quiero, tú me quieres, pero amigos del todo ya no somos…

—¿Qué quieres que seamos? —le dije. Yo podría ser lo que ella quisiera, no me importaba mientras pudiera estar con ella. Ella negó arrepentida. No habíamos tocado este tema desde la noche anterior en el apartamento, sabía que no podría atrasar lo inevitable. Las etiquetas jamás me gustaron, pero a decir verdad no eran tan malas, con ellas sabes identificar el veneno del medicamento.

—No es como si yo quisiera ¿sabes? Es si queremos—remarco la última palabra. Obvio ella no se atrevería a mencionarlo lo cual me hacía pensar si mi lugar como hombre en la situación se estaba viendo afectado ¿Acaso yo tendría que dar el primer paso? ¿Por qué? Ambos éramos personas en la misma situación ¿cierto?

—Lo entiendo perfectamente, pero a lo que me refiero es; si tú no te sientes cómoda con lo que somos ahora

—¡Me siento bien como somos ahora! —me sorprendí un poco con el cambio de voz tan repentino—es sólo que me refiero a si estamos haciendo bien las cosas, los amigos no se besan como nosotros lo hacemos, no se abrazan como nosotros y sobre todo no se tocan como nosotros—me acerque a ella de manera traviesa. Usualmente prefería tomarme las cosas con seriedad, pero últimamente todo estaba revuelto y mezclado con drama que quería salir un poco de la rutina. Al estar cerca de ella me agaché un poco. Ella me miró expectante.

—¿Te refieres a tocarnos así? —le acaricie el muslo derecho con suavidad, su piel era tersa y pura, me provocaba querer besarla por todos lados. Subí mi mano lentamente hasta quedar a al filo de sus muslos y al inicio de otra parte más llamativa. Ella soltó un gemido casi insonoro—¿así?

—Deja de jugar—me pidió apretándome de la camisa mientras me levantaba para quedar a su altura.

—¿Quién está jugando? Dime Meiko—apreté nuestros cuerpos uno con el otro, apresé su boca con la mía, esta vez era yo quien necesitaba sentir su calor, del calor que me alimentaba justo ahora, un calor abrazador. Me separe de ella un momento para verla mejor, su pecho subía y baja rítmicamente con su respiración. Ella mantenía una de sus manos sobre uno de mis hombros y la otra le ayudaba a mantenerse de pie con ayuda del mueble con el que había estado distraída. Comencé un camino de besos de sus labios, por la nariz, entre sus cejas hasta llegar a su frente. No me detuve. Quería sentirla en su límite. Me acerque a su oído y lo bese cuidadosamente—dime Meiko, ¿Te gusta? —soltó un gemido en respuesta. Se aferró más a mi camisa y por un momento sentí que todo era un sueño, de esos perfectos que no quieres que se acabe jamás. La cargue desde su cintura y nos lleve a la mesa, la puse con cuidado sobre la misma y continué en lo mío. Inicie besando su cuello y desabotonando los primeros dos botones de la camisa que llevaba.

—Takeru…—ella levantó mi cabeza y me beso profundamente, sentí una descarga eléctrica pasar por toda mi espalda, aquel beso me dejó aturdido—no te detengas…—yo me reí por el comentario, pero seguí como ella me lo pedía. Bajé hasta su cintura y abrí un poco la camisa para besar su ombligo, ella se reclino hacia atrás en un intento de aguantar lo que hacíamos, se llevó una de sus manos a la boca y con la otra se sostuvo. Bajé todavía más hasta sus muslos, le quité lentamente una de sus medias y fui repartiendo pequeños besos por toda su pierna hasta acabar en su empeine.

—¿Aun no te queda claro lo que somos? —me levante solo para ver sus ojos castaños aturdidos y perdidos en los míos—somos todo sin serlo, somos cosas y a la vez más que eso, somos tú y yo. Lo demás deja de importar—le besé de nuevo, pero con más calma, ella me abrazó sujetándose fuerte de mí, le correspondí el beso sin poderme resistir y para que resistirse si a final de cuentas yo también lo deseaba. Sus piernas me envolvieron, ella terminó el beso y me miro un poco amenazante.

—Eso no me aclara nada, pero supongo que viniendo de un artista lo tomaré como una proposición—se me pego más hasta que nuestras narices se tocaron, sus ojos no perdían de vista los míos—tan sólo dime que esto va a durar, porque yo no quiero que acabe—le sonreí como de costumbre.

—Durara hasta que te artes de mi…

—¿Y si te artes tú de mí?

—Como si eso fuera a pasar—termine por besar su cuello de nuevo y finalizar con sus labios—por ahora sólo piensa que estamos aquí, lo que venga después lo resolveremos con la marcha—ella asintió.

—Omitiré que casi pasamos la "línea" sólo por esta vez—ella se relajó y bajo de un salto de la mesa tambaleándose un poco. Caminó en dirección a la cocina.

—¿Y eso?

—Porque me ha gustado. Punto.

—Como digas—le seguí observando su figura pasar por la puerta—te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

En casa de los Yagami las cosas también estaban calientes, pero de otra forma. En cuanto Hikari había cruzado la puerta se encontró con su hermano esperándola pacientemente. Él sólo se le quedo viendo.

—Una vez cuando eras pequeña me dijiste que siempre irías detrás de mí no importa cuánto corriera—ella asintió recordado que en aquella ocasión los chicos la querían dejar atrás por ser pequeña. El único que sé quedo con ella para estar ahí detrás de todos los demás junto a ella fue T.K—entonces cuando fue que te echaste a correr tan rápido que no te vi pasar.

—Si vas a sermonearme por ser una… una…—ella se aguantó la palabra al ver que no podía declararse así misma algo como eso—no lo hagas, no hace falta.

—Estuve a punto de hacerlo, el enojo fue tal que quizá Sora y Yama no me dirijan la palabra en un rato—Hikari se asustó—sí, fueron ellos los que me dijeron sobre todo esto.

—Ya veo, así que me echaron de cabeza mis propios amigos, se me olvidaba que son bien fieles a ti—la castaña le reto con la mira. Taichi soltó un suspiro cansado. El enojo había pasado hace un par de horas para él. Aun no lograba concebir que su hermana menor se haya metido en asuntos como esos.

—Sí, eso se los agradezco, de no ser por ellos quizá hubiera seguido siego a tus tonterías—la chica se mostró indignada—¿Qué crees que hacías? ¿A qué jugabas? Tus niñerías te pudieron llevar a un camino muy malo Hikari, me preocupa que sigas en eso.

—Tenía curiosidad por saber que se sentía. Siempre me cuidé y jamás lo hice a la fuerza—Taichi le miró decepcionado—¡¿Qué quieres que te diga joder?! ¿Qué me siento mal de hacerlo? ¿Qué estoy arrepentida? ¿Quieres nombre? ¡¿Qué esperas de mí?!

—Yo no espero nada de ti—la chica se descoloco de su lugar por un momento. Su vista pasó al piso en segundos—ya eres casi una adulta, ya es hora de que comiences a pensar que esperas tú de ti misma, si es así como quieres vivir, si es lo que quieres hacer está bien, yo no me meteré—ella lo miro frustrada. ¿Por qué se sentía tan dolida? Su hermano le estaba dando total libertad en sus acciones. ¡Era lo que siempre había deseado!—pero no estaré ahí cuando la cagues de verdad, ya no. No es por lo que hayas hecho, no. Es por qué no tuviste la confianza de decirme, de alguna manera saberlo pudo haber cambiado muchas situaciones que no alcanzas a percibir. Pero estas sola, haz lo que quieras—el chico se levantó de su lugar y paso a un lado de ella.

—¿Te han dicho quién fue el primero?

—Sí

—¿Le harás algo?

—No

Sin decir otra palabra el joven Yagami dejó a la castaña sola. En la soledad de su casa junto con tantas angustias. Todo había pasado de una manera que jamás pensó que pudiera pasar, se había imaginado a un Tai iracundo, difícil de razonar con él, pero se encontró con todo lo contrario. La chica se sintió por primera vez abandona de verdad, no como antes, antes podía quedarse atrás, pero al final su hermano le tendería su mano, ahora él había dejado bien en claro que no lo haría más y T.K ya no estaba con ella para consolarla, ahora tenía a alguien más importante por quien preocuparse. Se sentó en el suelo abrazándose a sí misma, se dejó caer completamente sin ningún atisbo al piso. ¿Y ahora qué? Desde su bolso en el mueble de la entrada sonaba su móvil, sin ganas de saber de quien se traba, continúo acostada ahí, sin hacer nada, pero su móvil siguió sonando, una y otra vez sin callarse. De mala gana y con algunas lágrimas empañando sus ojos se armó de fuerzas para gatear hasta el mueble.

—¡Hikari! —se escuchó el grito desde el otro lado.

—Dai, no estoy de humor ahora, si es una de tus bromas tú—Daisuke le calló de inmediato.

—¡No cuelgues! —la chica se alarmó un poco. No era usual que Daisuke se tomará las cosas tan enserio a no ser que fueran de verdad serias—necesito hablar con alguien justo ahora, y sé que probablemente Tai te haya jodido el día o el resto de la semana, pero por favor te pido que me ayudes con esto.

—Bien, bien… Pero no es nada grave ¿Cierto? — La chica se inclinó más a la bocina. ¿Dónde se encontraba Daisuke para que la señal fuera tan mal? —¿Dónde quieres que nos veamos?

—En el departamento. En dos horas si se puede. Hasta entonces— el moreno cortó la llamada dejando a la castaña totalmente descolocada. ¿Las cosas podían ponerse peor?

Koushiro caminaba tímidamente entre los transeúntes del lugar. Le parecía tan raro tener que salir a tan altas horas de la noche por ese barrio de mala muerte, pero no había de otra. Taichi había llegado de malas al apartamento y le tocaba hacer las compras, que mal que no lo hiciera antes, las cosas por esos lares no eran del todo agradables. Revisó su lista de víveres, algunas pocas cosas más y habría acabado. Al pasar por la calle notó a una joven castaña sentada en la banqueta, normalmente no era su asunto el meterse en problemas ajenos, pero aquella joven era su amiga Mimi. Sin pensárselo demasiado se lanzó entre los carros pasando entre faros, luces, sonidos de claxon y alguna que otro recorte de manga bien merecido. Al llegar hasta donde se encontraba su amiga se dio cuenta de inmediato que ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos.

—¿Mimi? ¿Qué haces aquí? —estaba con la cabeza entre las piernas y reposaba sus manos en la banqueta. No podía verle el rostro. Lo movió un poco y de la nada ella levantó la cabeza. Era horrible. Su maquillaje estaba un poco escurrido, había llorado. Su labial estaba entre borrado y embarrado por la comisura de sus labios. El chico hizo que lo mirase—Mimi, háblame, soy Koushiro.

—¡Kou! —los ojos perdidos de la chica lo reconocieron. El pelirrojo se alegró al darse cuenta que ella parecía saber quién era él. La sostuvo con cuidado y arregló un poco su maquilla sin tocar sus labios. La castaña se dejaba hacer se inmutarse demasiado— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo pregunté primero—la chica le miro divertida.

—Pero yo no recuerdo eso—hizo un ademan con su mano figurando una pistola y le giño el ojo al pelirrojo—anda, cuéntame que te trajo hasta aquí.

—Estaba de compras—le contestó a secas mientras le ponía encima su abrigo. Mimi se dejó abraza por esa nueva oleada de calor que le profería aquella tela, inclinó un poco su cabeza para sentir el aroma de su amigo en sus fosas nasales. Se sentía segura ahora—tu turno.

—Lo de siempre. Estaba allí, y de la nada me encuentro en que estoy acá—escondió su mirada de la de Koushiro. Le apenaba decir la verdad.

—¿Estabas con Michael? —la chica asintió. Comenzaba a sentirse mareada, pero tan sólo era un poco—¿y dónde está él?

—Pues yo no sé, pero podrías preguntárselo a cualquier chica de Japón, ocho de cada diez seguro saben dónde encontrarlo—Koushiro sintió una ráfaga de calor acumulándose en su puño. Así que como los demás habían predicho, un día Michael se cansaría de su amiga—es estúpido ¿Sabes? Yo no me había puesto a pensar en muchas cosas hasta hoy, sé que la mayor parte del tiempo todos piensen que estoy hueca de la cabeza, pero también pienso y pensé en…—la chica se volteó asqueada de sí misma. Ahora no sólo tenía nauseas por estar alcoholizada, también de ella.

—¿Quieres hablarlo en casa?

—¡No! —la chica le miro preocupada—ya no vivo con mis padres, y no quiero preocupar a mi compañera de cuarto.

—No hablaba de _tu_ casa, opinaba respecto a la mía—la chica le miró risueña—¿Qué?

—Hablas de ese pedazo de habitación que compartes con Tai—el chico le pico la nariz.

—Es eso o la calle amiga

—Pues no te mentiré que aquí estaba muy cómoda, pero sería descortés de mi parte no aceptar la propuesta.

—Oh no, por mí no hay problema, si es la calle la calle será—el chico ya iba a colocarse a un lado suyo, pero ella lo detuvo.

—Estaba bromeando, justo ahora esa habitación tuya me parecería un pent-house de la mejor zona—la chica le miro desde el suelo—¿Qué esperas? ¡Ayúdame! —el chico le sonrió y la tomó de la mano, una vez arriba el comenzó a caminar en dirección al apartamento. Mimi aprovecho que Koushiro no la mirara para poder apreciarlo más atentamente, estos últimos años no le había prestado atención al aspecto de su amigo, pero se había convertido en todo un hombre, su pelo rojo algo alborotado, sus ojos castaños mejor definidos y esas pequeñas pecas casi invisibles en su nariz. La chica levantó la palma de su mano libre ya que con la otra se sujetaba de Kou, y le revolvió su cabello—siempre serás mi amigo ¿verdad que si? No importa si el mundo se me viene abajo mientras estés ahí para mí Kou—el chico le sonrió con amargura bien disfrazada.

—Siempre Mimi, no puedo dejarte caer—el chico le dijo apenas guardándose el resto de su oración sólo para él.

—Por eso te quiero Kou—la chica se inclinó para besarle la mejilla y él suspiro ante el acto. No importaba cuanto intentara prestarle menos atención. A final de cuentas ella siempre sería su persona especial. Aunque pasara el tiempo, incluso si el grupo se terminaba separando, sabía muy bien que el lugar donde ella estuviera estaría él.

Takeru ayudaba a Meiko a preparar la cena de esa noche. Sus padres llamaron algunas veces a la casa para saber cómo se encontraba Meiko, que justamente en esos momentos se encontraba dándose una ducha, Takeru intuyó que no debían de preocupar demás a los padres de su amiga así que terminó por recibir una de las tantas llamadas de sus padres. Al levantar la bocina escuchó claramente la voz dulce pero madura de la señora Mochizuki. Inmediatamente respondió al saludo identificándose como él mismo, a pesar de que a la señora Mochizuki le había extrañado la presencia en su casa del joven Takashi lo dejó pasar desapercibido en cuanto Takeru aseguró que su hija se encontraba bien. Hubo un leve silencio y un cambio de voz abrupta, era el señor Mochizuki. Takeru tragó saliva pesadamente, imaginando que recibiría alguna clase de sermón o reprimenda verbal por estar en su casa a solas con su hija, pero sucedió algo inesperado. El señor Mochizuki le pedía directamente a Takeru que cuidara de su hija mientras se encontraban fuera de casa y que procurara que durmiera temprano, últimamente estaba desvelándose demasiado. Takeru aceptó encantado y se despidió cortésmente del hombre. Al voltear su vista atrás se encontró con la mirada de su amiga pelinegra y sus ojos castaños observándolo.

—¿Han sido mis padres? —preguntó mientras se agarraba el cabello para secarlo con una toalla blanca. Takeru la miró de pies a cabeza, ella vestía únicamente con su toalla de baño.

—Ambos. Te envían saludos y me pidieron cuidarte—el chico colgó el teléfono y se dirigió a la cocina para ver cómo iba la cena, había dejado algunas verduras al vapor para comer, ojalá estuvieran listas ya. Sintió la presencia de su amiga detrás suyo, ¿Por qué tenía que torturarlo de esta manera? —si andas por ahí con una simple toalla te vas a resfriar, ponte el pijama y baja a cenar, esto estará listo dentro de poco—el chico tomó un cucharón y lo deslizó sobre el espeso guiso de carne que había preparado.

—¿Te molesta? —la chica le tomó de la camisa ligeramente como si de una niña se tratase, pero lo que hacía era algo que una niña no haría. Le estaba incitando de una manera sumamente dócil e infantil—¿y si me pones el pijama? —los colores se le subieron al chico. La proposición le tomó desprevenido. El chico se resistió, no podía dejar de pensar en el hecho de cuidarla como les había prometido a sus padres, ahora se sentía responsable por ella.

—El guiso puede arruinarse si no lo vigilo—le respondió intentando ignorarla.

—O claro, el guiso—la chica le abrazo por detrás poniéndose de puntitas para alcanzarle el odio—entonces, supongo que prefiero quedarme así—la chica lo apretó más y él pudo sentir desde su espalda como la toalla de su amiga comenzaba a desprenderse de su tersa piel—pero soy algo boba para esto sabes, siempre se me cae la toalla y podría resfriarme—Takeru bajó la flama con la que el guiso se preparaba y se dio la vuelta aun entre los brazos de Meiko.

—No me lo pones nada fácil—el chico cogió a su amiga y le recolocó la tela abullonada de la toalla cubriéndola perfectamente de nuevo—siempre me pregunte como sería este lado tuyo.

—¿No te gusta? —preguntó ella algo apenada por su comportamiento—con lo que me hiciste hace rato pensé que estaríamos a mano, pero veo que no tengo el don para ser "sugestiva"

—Yo no diría eso—él la tomó de la mano y se encaminaron a las escaleras—ven, te pondré el pijama para que puedas estar tranquila y no te resfríes—Meiko abrió los ojos sorprendida, subieron lentamente entre la oscuridad de la casa y las paredes hasta llegar a la habitación de Meiko. Al entrar Takeru buscó entre los cajones hasta hallar lo que buscaba. Cogió unas braguitas blancas con un moño rosa al frente y un sostén a juego. Las mejillas de Meiko se encendieron, lo que había comenzado como un juego terminaba por volverse realidad—¿Aun conservas la camiseta que te preste el día que fuimos al juego de Tai? —la chica asintió y saco la prenda de uno de sus cajones entregándosela a él—bien, comencemos.

—¿Sólo eso? —le pregunto ella con incredulidad.

—No necesitas más—él se dirigió hasta ella calmadamente. Meiko aprovechó el momento y de un solo movimiento apagó las luces de su habitación—¿Y ahora?

—No puedes verme, así es más divertido ¿no? —no podía ver del todo bien a Takeru, pero sabía que entre toda esa oscuridad había un rostro risueño observándola.

—Como prefieras

Ella lo sintió de frente cuando las cálidas manos de su amigo la sorprendieron subiendo por el contorno de su cintura hasta llegar a su pecho donde se encontraba el nudo de la toalla. Delicadamente Takeru removió la prenda y calló al piso haciendo un sonido sordo y seco contra el piso. Meiko se agito al sentir los labios de él besar tiernamente su cuello, fueron dos besos. Lo vio bajar poco a poco besando algunas zonas de sus piernas haciéndola temblar.

—Si emites un sonido, yo gano—declaro el rubio. Ella iba a decir algo, pero él se le adelanto—si gano, enciendo la luz justo cuando emitas cualquier ruido, si pierdo… te daré un premio. No puedes negarte Meiko—resignada ella le tocó la espalda para darle la señal de que prosiguiera. Y así lo hizo el chico.

Tomó las piernas de Meiko y con cuidado las movió de tal manera que pudo introducir las bragas en cada pierna, subió lentamente rozando apropósito la piel de ella haciéndola sobresaltarse, pero aguantándose las ganas de pronunciar lo que fuese. Cuando coloco las bragas correctamente beso cada lado de su cintura comenzando por el izquierdo, fue lento y pausado el movimiento de sus labios. El chico se levantó y cogió la mano derecha de Meiko para comenzar a colocarle el sostén, su tacto era suave y sin prisa, como si disfrutara hacer aquello y es que realmente lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Terminó por pasar el otro lado de la prenda por la mano izquierda de la joven y entonces la empujó para acercarla a él, sus pechos se tocaron, ella sentía su respiración muy fuerte. Sintió el tacto de los dedos de Takeru por su espalda hasta encontrarse en medio de la misma abrochando el sujetador muy bien para ser un hombre. Intento no pensar en cómo Takeru había acertado a la primera con ello, ¿Quizá tiene practica con eso? Pensó de mala gana.

—No te distraigas—le dijo él mientras besaba el pecho de ella detenidamente, justo en el punto medio donde los dos montes sensibles de la chica subían y bajaban. Ella le hizo caso y volvió a lo suyo. Al no sentir más los labios de Takeru pensó que quizá había cambiado de idea, pero todo quedó atrás cuando Takeru le vistió con su camisa abotonando de a poco en poco cada uno de los botones deteniéndose en los últimos cuatro para dejar al descubierto el umbral de los pechos de su amiga cubiertos a penas por el sujetador blanco—ahora hay que asegurarse que todo esté en su lugar—Pasó sus dedos por el sostén, rosando levemente los senos de ella. Luego sus manos bajaron una vez más adentro un poco sus dedos por el interior de las braguitas acomodándolas mejor. Meiko no lo aguantó más y se inclinó a él para modelo e intentar no soltar un gemido, pero no había funcionado, se había escuchado fuerte y claro entre todo el silencio de la habitación aquel sonoro gemido—gané…

Takeru encendió la luz levantando su mano para tocar el apagador. Ambos habían terminado en el suelo reposando Takeru en la pared y ella en él. La respiración de Meiko estaba descontrolada, estaba abrazada del rubio permaneciendo con ambas piernas a cada lado de las del chico. Ella le tomó de las manos y se inclinó para darle un beso, uno suave y lento, de los que duran poco, pero valen mucho.

—Sí, ganaste—la chica le acarició las mejillas y dulcemente lo atrajo hasta su pecho. Takeru se inclinó más y más hasta acostarse sobre ella—no quiero que esto acabe, jamás. Promete que siempre serás de mi Takeru, prométemelo—el chico sonriente se acercó a ella y le cogió de la mano.

—Te prometo que mientras estemos juntos te cuidaré, te mantendré siempre en la mente, para mi serás siempre mi prioridad.

—¿Así que piensas que podemos terminar en nada?

—Es más el miedo que tengo por serlo todo—contestó ocultándose en el pecho de ella.

—¿Miedo?

—A perder todo lo que construyamos—le contestó abrazándola más—yo sé lo que es una separación, lo he vivido. Mis padres son un claro ejemplo. Yo no quiero eso para nosotros, pero tampoco quiero encariñarme mucho… tengo miedo a seguir queriéndote en un futuro tan incierto. Todo puede pasar.

—Yo jamás voy a soltar tus manos Takeru, siempre te protegeré de tus miedos hasta que encuentres lo que buscas. Hasta entonces hazme compañía ¿sí?

—Te haré toda la compañía que quieras. ¿Tu soledad y la mía hacen dos soledades? O ¿Ninguna?

—Ninguna… No mientras soñemos y hagamos lo que nos depara el mañana.

—soñar…—el chico le acaricio el brazo mentalizando cada detalle de este—la piel…—la chica lo miró risueña.

—¿Cómo?

—La piel de los sueños…—contestó el vagamente.

—¿Y eso que es?

—Es la textura, un aspecto figurativo de lo que quieres conseguir y lo rozas por algunos momentos. Es soñar despierto.

—¿Puedes hacerlo?

—No creía… Pero ahora, siento que estoy tocando el sueño más hermoso que he tenido—el chico se fue quedado lentamente dormido—ahora entiendo un poco más que ayer.

—¿Takeru? —la chica le miró quedarse dormido en su regazo. Le sonrió mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados—así que, _la piel de los sueños._

Meiko terminó por acomodarse aún lado de Takeru apaciguando todo, esta noche las luces se apagan poco a poco, era tiempo de soñar despierto. Es hora de tocar la piel de los sueños. Deslizar tus dedos por lo que deseas obtener, sacrificar lo más vano de ti para construir un mañana mejor. Era hora de soñar despierto, eran tiempos perfectos para cambios extremos. Ahora, tan sólo ahora es que la paz reinaba en el mundo de los sueños. Dentro de todos y cada uno aguarda su propia voluntad por buscar lo que siempre han deseado. Su piel de los sueños.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy. Muchas gracias por leer.


	8. Pequeños sueños y pesadillas

Hola, espero les guste el capítulo.

Debo admitir que esta vez me he esmerado más, ojalá disfruten leyendo y perdonen y ven por ahí algún error ortográfico, no sé qué me da por escribir por las noches y ya con la vista cansada no logro ver bien algunos fallos.

* * *

 **Pequeños sueños y pesadillas.**

Era de mañana. Takeru se sintió cómodamente atrapando entre una sensación de bienestar y calidez inigualable. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con que se hallaba en el suelo de la habitación de Meiko, pero la chica no se encontraba por ningún lado. Desde la planta baja escucho algunos sonidos metálicos muy leves, justo el que hacen las ollas y cacerolas al chocarse, se levantó algo perezoso sin inmutarse en cambiarse, se había dormido prácticamente vestido. Simplemente se miró un poco al espejo para intentar acomodar su cabello, le dio dos a tres pasadas con la palma de sus manos y bajó las escaleras. Al llegar a la cocina se encontró con Meiko sirviendo el desayuno. La chica le sonrió y le invitó a sentarse junto a ella. Desayunaron tranquilamente, hablando un poco sobre lo ocurrido en la noche, Takeru bromeaba con Meiko, burlándose un poco para que la chica se sonrojara. Su charla se extendió hasta el sofá, Takeru se recostó feliz tomando a Meiko para que se recostase sobre de él.

—Al parecer ya me estas tomando cariño—mencionó ella.

—¿Qué dices? Simplemente estas calientita y tengo frio—ella se movió sobre de él pegando más sus cuerpos.

—Eres un bribón orgulloso, admite que me quieres lo más cercas posible—Takeru sonrió y miro el techo sin emitir ninguna respuesta—a noche me la pasé muy bien, deberíamos hacer cosas así más seguido.

—Podemos vivir juntos—soltó de la nada él sorprendiéndola a ella. La chica se levantó colocando sus piernas alrededor de la cadera del rubio. Estaba sorprendida, más que eso, no se creía lo que acababa de escuchar. El rubio la miraba con unos ojos caninos intrigados por su silencio.

—Y pensé que querías ir despacio—dijo ella sacándole una risilla al rubio. Este comenzó a subir sus manos por los costados de su amiga sintiendo su figura, era real, todo era tan real y a la vez tan bueno. Daba miedo, y a la vez lo volvía feliz.

—Podemos intentarlo, me gustaría intentarlo—afirmó tomando las manos de ella y besándolas.

—Me temó que de momento no, serías una gran distracción de vivir bajo el mismo techo—la chica notó que el rubio no se veía muy contento con la respuesta—admítelo, tenemos ambiciones, puede ser que estas mismas nos separen al chocar tanto con nuestra necesidad de tenernos para el otro—ella se bajó de él y se reclino del otro lado del sofá, observándolo atentamente.

—No, tú tienes ambiciones—el chico le corrigió sentándose de una vez por todas. Le oculto su mirada y decidió ver a otro lado que no fuera donde ella estuviese—yo por otro lado sólo me dejo fluir con la situación—hubo un momento de silencio. De nuevo el silencio, pero en esta ocasión era incomodo, algo nuevo para ellos desde que estaban juntos.

—¿Y lo de ser escritor? —preguntó ella intentando acercarse a él. Takeru no se movió, pero tampoco dejó que lo tocara. Estos temas siempre lo llevaban a una situación compleja y problemática. ¿Qué hacer de ahora en adelante? No quería ser como los demás, pero debía hacer algo. Por eso trabaja, por eso seguía estudiando.

—Estoy muy lejos de ser un escritor, yo no…—sus palabras se las comió el miedo, las devoraron y dejaron un terrible vacío entre ambos—yo… yo debo de irme—el chico se levantó pasándole su gorra a la chica. Ella le miró tristemente, no sabía que a él le causara tanto conflicto un tema como ese, intentó hacerlo quedarse un poco más, pero el insistía en que debía irse. No pudiendo hacer que se quedara y entendiendo que él deseaba estar sólo lo dejó marcharse. Aun lloviznaba afuera, Meiko le tendió una bufanda negra que tenía y la enrolló en el cuello de él de manera amorosa, como si se despidieran para siempre. El chico le beso la mejilla y alborotó los cabellos de ella. Meiko se sintió tranquila ante ese acto, quería decir que aún seguía queriéndola. Había temido por un momento haber fastidiado todo. Takeru se alejó poco a poco por las calles, la lluvia cubrió su figura a lo lejos, eran gotas pesadas y era muchas, se alejó hasta perderse de su vista. Al cerrar la puerta Meiko presencio la soledad de nuevo, sin alguien con quien estar la casa se sentía muy fría a diferencia de unos momentos atrás. Recogió los platos del desayuno y subió a su habitación sin muchas ganas de sentirse aliviada del todo. Se recostó en su cama y pudo sentir de nuevo el aroma de T.K en sus sabanas, en su ropa. Era como si nunca se hubiese ido. Se logró estabilizar un poco y tomando su celular con una mano citó a Mimi y Sora para una reunión, necesitaba hablar con alguna de ellas. Mientras esperaba el mensaje se recostó plácidamente, había que esperar, tan sólo esperar.

Por las calles inundadas Takeru caminaba sin rumbo fijo. No deseaba llegar al apartamento y ver a Daisuke, sabía muy bien que debía de tener muy mala pinta y preocupar al castaño no se le daba bien a él. Decidido a no seguir bajo la intensa lluvia el chico se adentró a una cafetería-bar cercana, el local mantenía un toque extranjero y nocturno, algo anticuado, pero a la vez moderno, su nombre apenas leíble se mostraba en algunas paredes "Little Nightmare" Que nombre tan extraño. Se sentó en una de las mesas vacías y miró la carta. No tardó en ser atendido, un mesero llegó hasta donde él estaba y tomó su orden. Takeru espero su taza de café y un tipo de pan americano. Mientras esperaba una melodía llegó hasta él, era el sonido de un violín, uno melancólicamente contagioso, era una tonada dulce para el odio, pero cargada de un sentimiento confuso y a la vez explosivo, como si fuese a estallar en cualquier momento. El local a pesar de ser plenamente de día, se encontraba a oscuras y las persianas de las ventas apenas dejaban entrar luz al local. El rubio sacó ligeramente la cabeza de su asiento para ver por el pasillo, al final del local, sobre un escenario modesto y poco iluminado se encontraba la persona responsable de tal acto. Una chica rubia, de cabello corto en dos coletas que vestía un atuendo muy gótico. La chica no miraba a nadie, sus ojos estaban cerrados y ella estaba inmersa en tan sólo tocar. Takeru se quedó prendido a ella como quien encuentra un hallazgo inesperado, algo que no estabas buscando, pero de la nada encuentras. El mesero trajo el pedido de Takeru, el rubio agradeció rápidamente y estuvo a punto de soltar un "muévete" al mesero para poder seguir viendo a la interprete. Cuando el mesero se movió sucedió lo impensable. La chica posaba sus ojos color cielo sobre los a comparación de ella, marinos. Fue un contacto visual muy personal, casi como si se tratara de dos personas que se reencuentras después de mucho tiempo. Takeru sintió cierta pena por sostener una mirada durante tanto tiempo, pero los ojos de ella no se apartaban de él. Al final de la pieza llegaron los aplausos, la chica finalizo con una reverencia y bajó del escenario.

—Es muy buena, suele venir muy seguido a tocar—el un chico a las espaldas de Takeru había hablado, al parecer había notado el duelo de miradas o la extraña fascinación del rubio por la chica desconocida—su nombre es Alice McCoy, al parecer extranjera—le dijo el chico. Takeru no sentía que debiera responder con algo, se limitó a escuchar al extraño—es linda ¿No te parece?

—¿Ella trabaja aquí? —atinó a preguntar Takeru. La pregunta salió más por impulso que por otra cosa. El chico a su lado comenzó a prestar un interés mayor a la plática.

—No, ella sólo viene a tocar. Tampoco le pagan, y jamás acepta dinero de los clientes. Es extraña ¿No te parece? —el chico asintió dos veces y miro a la belleza gótica aproximarse a la barra, le hizo una señal al cantinero y le vio beber de una sustancia amarillenta en un pequeño vaso de cristal—la pequeña tiene sus vicios, alguno que otro muy básico—en esos momentos un hombre adulto tomó asiento a un lado de la joven, al parecer tenía otras intenciones aparte de hablar con ella—y otras muy comprensibles—Takeru aparto la mirada de la chica para ver al sujeto que le hablaba.

—Sabes mucho de ella—mencionó el joven dándole un mordisco al pan y sorbiendo un poco de café después—¿acaso eres un amante de ella?

—Prefiero darme a conocer como un simple fan de ella ¿Interesado? —Takeru soltó una risa burlona.

—En ella no, en su música si—miró a la joven levantarse de la barra algo disgustada. El hombre a un lado suyo se levantó igual y con una mano la sujeto fuertemente. Las personas en el lugar presenciaron la escena con sorpresa. Takeru frunció el ceño, podía no conocer de nada a la chica, pero sus principios no dejaban de decirle que se metiera en el acto. Se levantó de inmediato a paso firme en dirección al par de siluetas en medio del pasillo, en cuanto intento hablar para decir algo fue totalmente callado por otro sonido más seco y ruidoso de lo que pudo haber sonado su voz. La muchacha había abofeteado al hombre que la sujetaba, este se vio sorprendido y en el acto intento responder la agresión, pero se dio cuenta que las miradas de juicio se cernían sobre él. Con tranquilidad fingida el hombre agarró su saco y salió del lugar alejándose de todas esas miradas. Takeru entonces reparó en la presencia de la chica que volvía a mirarlo detenidamente.

—¿Piensas ser el siguiente? —preguntó ella mordazmente.

—Para nada, pensé en ayudar—contestó el rubio intentando suavizar el carácter de la chica—pero me doy cuenta que lo tienes bajo control—se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hasta la caja registradora para pagar por todo. Miró a donde su "amigo" le había estado hablando hace unos momentos atrás, pero este ya se había ido del local también. Sin ver hacía atrás Takeru decidió salir por donde había llegado y pensar en otro lugar para pasar el tiempo. El ambiente del lugar se había alterado por la anterior situación y ahora era él quien estaba siendo perseguido por las miradas curiosas de las personas. En cuanto tomó la perilla de la puerta se percató que había alguien a sus espaldas. Era la chica gótica.

—Me llamó Alice—la chica le tendió la mano a Takeru, pero este dudó en tomarla o no—McCoy Alice ¿tú eres?

—Takeru, Takashi Takeru—sin mucha confianza el rubio le regreso el gesto a la chica y aceptó el apretón de manos.

—¿Te gustaría dar una vuelta, Takeru? —la chica lo empujo para que ambos salieran por la puerta. La brisa congelaba al tacto con la piel, y la lluvia, aunque menos recia que el día anterior aun causaba leves calosfríos con finos impactos gélidos a la piel. La chica lo tomó del brazo y caminaron así durante unos momentos. A Takeru no se le hizo extraño aquel tacto, mucho menos intento alejarse, quizá era por esa sensación de que no veía nada malo en lo que hacían o el pensamiento de que se trataba de un artista excéntrico.

—En realidad quería estar solo, necesito pensar sobre algunas cosas—la chica asintió y asintió de nuevo. Fue como una reacción infantil y a la vez insinuadora.

—Se dé un lugar perfecto para esto, sígueme—sin intenciones de reusarse, Takeru accedió a seguirla hasta donde quisiera llevarlo. De igual forma, la chica no le daba la sensación de tener malas intenciones y no podía perder nada. Ambos caminaron bajo la lluvia durante un rato.

En el apartamento de Daisuke y Takeru, otro par de amigos ya se habían levantado después de una noche sin pegar pestaña. Hikari seguía sin poder creer lo que Daisuke le había contado, le estaba afectando tanto que prefirió pasar la noche en el apartamento para saber a detalle todo lo ocurrido. Le sabía mal enterarse de este modo las cosas, pero Daisuke tenía un problema muy serio cuando respecta a mantenerse callado y por eso prefiriere hablar las cosas con alguien, para la mala suerte de ambos, el rubio encargado de estos casos no se encontraba en casa y al parecer no había manera de localizarlo puesto que no contestaba el móvil. Daisuke intentaba preparar el desayuno a medias, pero solo daba algunos golpeteos a los huevos revueltos que se preparaban en el sartén. Hikari comenzaba hartarse con el sonido así que fue hasta donde se encontraba su amigo y de un empujón lo movió.

—Lo haces mal.

—¿Desde cuando se requiere tanta complejidad para hacer unos mugrosos huevos revueltos?

—Desde que lo haces mal—la chica había recibido un mensaje de Mimi pidiendo verse, al parecer tenía que ver con algo serio. Ojalá no fuera lo que pensaba puesto que no se sentía mentalmente preparada para saber otra cosa. Por otro lado, tampoco quería abandonar el apartamento. No quería regresar a la soledad de antes, Daisuke no era una gran compañía, pero seguía siendo un buen amigo.

—Lo que digas—el chico sirvió un poco de jugo para ambos y esperó a que su amiga terminara de cocinar—los vas a quemar si los dejas mucho tiempo sin moverlos.

—¿Ya entraste en tu modo gourmet? —el chico se rio por lo dicho y sólo se limitó a lanzar un trapo húmedo a la espalda de la chica en venganza por lo antes dicho. La chica se estremeció un poco por lo húmedo de la tela, pero no le presto mayor atención.

—Takeru sigue sin contestar—mencionó el moreno arrojando su móvil al sofá. La chica le sirvió su ración de desayuno y el resto fue para ella.

—Si está con Meiko es normal que no te vaya a contestar—murmuró entre enojada y pasmada con el bocado en los labios.

—Te enoja que Takeru te dejara de lado—afirmó el chico ganándose de regreso el trapo mojado directo a la cara—vale, no es que me importe tampoco.

—En ocasiones sólo deberías quedarte callado y no molestar ¿sabes? —dijo ella prosiguiendo con su desayuno—quizás así consigas a alguien rápido y dejes de joder.

—Me tengo a mí mismo—mencionó el en su defensa.

—¿Y te funciona? —dijo con burla la chica.

—Mejor de lo que crees querida promiscua—la chica le miró mal y sintió unas ganas enormes de darle con todas sus fuerzas con el plato en la cara—¿a que no se siente bien?

—Sólo cállate Dai—por el resto del desayuno ninguno volvió a dirigirse la palabra. Algunas veces podían cansarse el uno del otro, pero por alguna manera ese fastidio de la presencia del otro también era reconfortante. Hikari miró al moreno levantarse he ir a las ventanas del lobby, por primera vez en mucho tiempo no lo vio irse directo a ver el televisor, esta vez se sentó delante de las ventanas y miró hacia afuera del apartamento. Le siguió por detrás intentado ver a donde el miraba, pero le parecía imposible enfocar lo que sea que mirase su amigo, quizá no miraba nada en específico.

—Que sueño tengo—exclamó él tirándose de lleno en el piso—Hikari, ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer después de la universidad? —la chica se sentó a un lado de él jugando con las hebras de tela que sobresalían de la alfombra.

—No lo he pensado demasiado, quizá ande por ahí fotografiando cosas… aun lo tengo muy revuelto todo—el moreno asintió comprensivo—¿tú?

—Pensaba irme por un tiempo, a decir verdad, me gustaría poner un restaurante en un lugar tranquilo de Japón, quizá cerca del mar… de esa manera podría ver más claro cómo se pone el sol—el chico tuvo un momento en el que se dio cuenta que su amiga le miraba más intensamente que antes—¿te sucede algo? —le vio abrazarse a sí misma, como si tuviese frio, pero era imposible, habían encendido la calefacción.

—Nos vamos a separar ¿he? —Daisuke le miró con una ceja levemente levantada.

—Es lo normal, crecemos para llegar a este momento… imagine que todos se habían hecho a la idea ya—Hikari le reprendió con la mirada—vaya mirada asesina, ¿acaso tú seguías pensado que estaríamos juntos para siempre?

—¿Sería malo acaso? —Daisuke le miró con aburrimiento y algo más que no logró descifrar la castaña.

—Muy malo…—la chica lo golpeó indignada por sus palabras. ¿Acaso el no apreciaba ya la amistad de todos? ¿Qué tenía Daisuke últimamente? Ya no se comportaba como él mismo en ciertas ocasiones, la hacía enfadar su comportamiento tan decaído—joder, ¿y eso?

—¿Por qué sería malo?

—¿Piensas tenernos atados siempre a tu lado? —sonó más a reproche que a una pregunta, las gotas de lluvia golpeaban con suavidad la ventana, Hikari miró afuera encontrado un cielo que se despejaba poco a poco—es hora de madurar, cada quien tiene sus metas, cada uno debe ir a donde esas metas lo lleven… No todos queremos estancarnos.

—¡¿Acaso piensas que a mí sí?!—le gritó molesta la chica.

—Siempre odie tu zona de confort—el chico se estiro en el piso, parecía cansado y fastidiado—ahora que Tai te mando a volar, uno de tus muros se ha caído, la relación de Meiko y Takeru logró hacer venir abajo dos muros más quedándote de espalda contra una única pared. ¿Qué será lo que te haga ver dónde te fuiste a meter? Lo que un día parecía una mullida habitación puede convertirse en un cuarto del terror. Despierta Hikari, las cosas están cambiando y tu pareces quedarte estancada en el mismo lugar.

—¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! ¡No estás en mi piel! —el chico sonrió burlonamente.

—Y no me cambiaría por ti, pero eres mi amiga, mi deber es hacerte mirar lo que no quieres ver, que te des cuenta de lo que haces mal…—el chico terminó por girarse a ella y revolverle el cabello. A Hikari le entró cierta nostalgia, Daisuke hizo algo que hasta hace poco sólo Takeru había hecho todos esos años, darle consuelo a su manera brusca y sin recato. Contrarío a su rubio amigo, Daisuke podía ser más directo con la forma en que se quería dar a entender, era de cierta forma más eficiente que andarse por las ramas del asunto—no quiero que acabes sola en un lugar dónde no te encuentres a ti misma.

—Te preocupas demasiado por mi

—Siempre serás mi amiga, Hikari—el siguió revolviéndole su cabello castaño, algunas veces tomaba algunos mechones y los echaba detrás de las orejas de la castaña—te guste o no

—Creo que me gusta—la chica se sintió en paz. Se dejó llevar por la cálida presencia de su amigo, de cierta forma era como tener a Tai y Takeru con ella, pero en una persona totalmente diferente. Daisuke durante mucho tiempo demostró ser un ignorante y presumido chico, ¿entonces por qué le parecía tan maduro ahora? ¿Dónde había quedado su amigo de antaño? Ese chico que siempre saltaba y molestaba a los demás con sus bromas bobas y pasadas de moda, ¿Quién era este nuevo sujeto tan seguro de sí mismo? —las cosas cambian ¿verdad?

—Y no podemos hacer más que adaptarnos a estos cambios—el chico se recostó a un lado de Hikari y vieron el cielo coloreándose de rojo, el sol estaba poniéndose y la lluvia cesaba después de todo. La calma volvía a llenar sus corazones después de una tormenta de sentimientos, toda esa paz debía ser mentira, pero por unos momentos de extrema inocencia, se dejaron llevar por ese sentimiento que los invadía. Daisuke comprobó que su amiga al igual que él estaba cayendo profundamente dormida, decidió ceder al sueño y sonreír por lo que había logrado ese día. No muy seguro de que Hikari haya comprendido todo de sopetón, imaginó que por lo menos algo debió de haber captado la chica. Sin más, ambos se perdieron en el lugar donde los sueños inician.

La chica empujó a Takeru dentro de su casa. Era un lugar tranquilo y alejado de todo el bullicio del centro de la ciudad. Takeru sintió pánico al verse atrapado en un lugar que apenas conocía, pero la chica había sido muy insistente y a decir verdad le llama la atención la abrumadora sensación de misterio que destilaba aquella chica. La casa de Alice era realmente grande y con una arquitectura muy diferente a la de Japón, un tanto más inglesa. La chica le llevó hasta un cuarto muy parecido a un bar con barra, escenario y todo el paquete.

—¿Te gusta? Era de un abuelo, pero él ya no la utiliza más, vengo aquí cada vez que puedo escapar de mis padres—ella pasó detrás de la barra y juntó algunas botellas en sus manos—me miraste detenidamente en el local ¿Reconociste la melodía? Me dio la sensación a que sí—Takeru le vio servir en dos vasos un preparado algo extraño, la chica le tendió uno de ellos y él lo aceptó sin pensárselo.

—No, en realidad no—le dio un sorbo a su trago. Sintió su lengua arder al instante y sus mejillas se contrajeron. Era un alcohol muy fuerte. No podía creer que una chica tan pequeña como parecía ser Alice bebiera algo tan fuerte con tal naturalidad—¿Desde hace cuánto que tocas?

—Desde pequeña, al antiguo dueño de esta casa le gustaba darme clases de casi cualquier instrumento y yo como la niña que era fui capaz de absorber todo cual esponja—la chica señalo el escenario al fondo de la habitación—piano, violín, chelo, flauta transversal, saxofón—indicó los instrumentos algo empolvados de aquel viejo escenario—me maldijo con la música mi abuelo—ella bebió de un trago su bebida sirviéndose otro poco más—¿tocas algo?

—La guitarra—la chica bufó—¿No te gusta?

—Demasiado simplón, un instrumento tan aburrido—Takeru no parecía pensar lo mismo, pero dejó pasar por alto el comentario de la caprichosa chica.

—Llegue a ir a clases de piano cuando era pequeño…—Alice le prestó más interés. Se colocó aún más cerca de él sobre la barra, tomó una pose atractiva delante del rubio, pero este estaba más distraído con el empolvado piano que con ella—fue en lo único que le he podido ganar a mi hermano.

—Así que te mueven las ganas de superar a tu hermano—afirmó la chica sirviéndole más alcohol a Takeru.

—Yo no dije eso.

—Pero eso es. Sientes que debes dejarlo atrás, salir de su sombra.

—¿Tú qué sabes? —le preguntó él acomodándose mejor en su asiento.

—Soy artista guapo, se de estos sentimientos, te llenan hasta apoderarse de tus manos, de tu cuerpo, de tu razón—la chica se acarició a sí misma, Takeru la vio estremece con su propio contacto—al final, no resultas más que otro instrumento más del escenario.

—Yo no soy músico.

—¿Y quién eres entonces? —Takeru se hundió en su lugar. ¿Quién era? No era novio de Meiko, ya no se consideraba el mismo amigo de los chicos como antes, ya no era el mismo con Hikari desde hace tiempo, su hermano y él ya no eran los mismos. ¿Quién era ahora? Un flash en sus ojos lo despertó de su trance, letras tomaron forma dentro de su cabeza, letras que se formaron palabras, palabras que se hicieron oraciones, oraciones que mancharon un papel haciéndose un texto. Todo dentro de su cabeza—soy alguien que escribe…

—¿De qué te gusta escribir? —le preguntó ella mirándolo atentamente.

—No lo sé en realidad, jamás lo había pensado detenidamente— ella lo atrajo con sus piernas, unió sus frentes con un movimiento suave. Takeru quedó petrificado e indefenso ante una persona a la cual apenas conocía. Esto era nuevo, era de cierta forma agradable y a la vez le daba miedo sentirse así.

—No lo pienses tonto—ella le tomó sus manos y comenzó a pasar por el cuerpo de ella. Takeru se asuntó, ¿en qué estaba pensaba Alice? Ella le dijo con la mirada que no tuviese miedo, su mirada era tranquilizadora y consoladora. Sus ojos azul cielo eran claros y sin ningún atisbo de miedo, no le temía, ella no le temía a su contacto—debes de palpar cada sentimiento—le dijo cuándo Takeru ya no necesito de las manos de ella para sujetarla—saborear cada momento, necesitas aprender a mentalizar cada expresión que tengas, y cuando menos te lo esperes…—ella paso sus manos detrás del cuello del chico, sus frentes aun unidas por ese intimo roce de piel con piel provocaba que se mirasen fijamente, azul con azul—terminaras por crear a alguien nuevo dentro de ti, vas a rozar…

— _La piel de los sueños_ …—dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos.

—¿A que suena divertido? —ella lo empujó lejos liberándolos de aquella especie de bruma que los había cubierto por un momento. ¿Qué había sido aquello? Se preguntaba Takeru. Por un momento, fue como si pudiese mirarse desde los ojos de Alice, se veía tan indefenso, tan perdido, tan sin ser lo que quería ser. Alice bailo y brinco sobre la barra, él la miró fascinado por el repentino ataque de emoción de la chica—dan tantas ansias que piensas que podrías morir en cualquier instante—Alice saltó sobre una mesa y después al piso, en unos momentos ya se hallaba sobre el viejo escenario—ven escritor, vamos a crear arte—la chica tomó el violín, el instrumento menos polvoriento de todos y con su pierna sacó el asiento del piano para que el rubio se sentara.

—Tú misma lo has dicho, soy escritor, no pianista…

—Sigues siendo un idiota…—mencionó ella emocionada—ven, te mostrare algo que nadie más podrá mostrarte—el chico contagiado por la emoción de Alice se levantó de su lugar y movido por una extraña atracción fue directo al piano, Alice ya lo esperaba ahí con una expresión de suficiencia—déjate llevar, el piano será tu cuaderno por unos momentos y estas notas son tu puntiaguda pluma…

—No son lo mismo…

—Eres guapo, pero te hace falta imaginación—le contestó Alice—dame un sentimiento chico, dame lo primero que te invada, quiero que te desbordes sobre ese piano como si escribieras un maldito texto…

—Yo solía escribir muchos ensayos… aun cuando no fueran parte de mis tareas…—él la miró con ansias, se le había ocurrido una idea—dame un tema, no puedo escribir sin un tema del cual plasmar lo que siento.

—Esta noche el tema serán los sueños, mira eso chico—la chica apuntó el arco de su violín a una ventana del cuarto, la luna jamás había brillado tan intensamente para el chico como en esos momentos—tenemos al mejor espectador de un artista, nuestra única amante en común, siéntete alagado por su presencia—la chica comenzó a tocar, en cuanto las cerdas del arco rasgaron las cuerdas del violín Takeru sintió un toqué electrizante que se extendía por todo su cuerpo. La melodía invadía su ser, lo estaba ahogando en un sentimiento, era triste y frio, era delicado y podía romperse al tacto, podía tratarse de una alucinación, de una epifanía o su mente jugándole un truco descarado por la falta de sueño y el consumo del alcohol, pero por unos momentos logró ver a una niña pequeña tocando el violín sobre las piernas de su abuelo, la niña sonreía y el anciano también. Afuera de la casa las nubes cubrían debes en cuando la luz de la luna, pero ellos sonreían. Entonces el anciano desaparecía y la niña quedaba sola, esa niña crecía y tocaba siempre en dónde solía tocar sobre las piernas de su abuelo—¡qué esperas! ¡dame algo! —Takeru tembló sobre su asiento y con nerviosismo acaricio cada tecla del piano. Al principio el sonido del piano y el violín estaban mal sincronizados, se peleaban uno con otro intentando dominar la pieza que componían improvisadamente. ¿Acaso era posible contagiar los sentimientos? Takeru había intentado tocar algo más alegre, pero su veía opacado por su acompañante que prefirió seguir la tristeza del violín. Su primer escenario se esfumó, ya no era una niña, ahora eran dos niños los que veía, eran su hermano y él siendo separados de pequeños, distanciados, creciendo cada uno a su manera. Luego una chica y un sentimiento de soledad que le rodeaba, era Hikari. ¿Había dejado a Hikari sola? No había sido su intención, luego problemas, su hermano distanciándose más, había luces, Daisuke aparecía como una estruendosa visión, él lo miraba sonriente y afligido ¿Qué estaba pasando? Por ultimo una silueta se deslizaba por la habitación, era delicada y su presencia lo tranquilizaba, era Meiko, ella estaba viéndolo, sus labios formaban una triste sonrisa y sus ojos lo miraban como añorando lo imposible ¿Qué le había hecho para que lo mirase así? La chica lo rodeaba y el tacto de piel lo congelaba, comenzaba a hacer más frio de lo habitual, poco a poco fue desapareciendo. Al final una chispa, una vista que jamás había visto en toda su vida, la chispa caía del cielo al mar y un gran viento le golpeaba la cara. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta en que seguía sobre el viejo escenario, estaba sudando y su respiración estaba descontrolada. Su compañera estaba viendo por la venta la luna y haciendo una reverencia dejó el violín en el piso. Se quedó así unos momentos y luego lo miró al fin. Takeru le hizo espacio en el asiento donde se encontraba él y la chica aceptó con gusto—¿lo has visto? Acabamos de hacer arte…—ella reposó su cabeza sobre el hombro de él.

—Ha sido como magia, o quizás el alcohol. ¿Puede ser que todo junto? —preguntó el mirado a Alice desde arriba. Podía sentir la respiración descontrolada de la chica.

—Eso no importa, mientras lo hayas sentido es lo único que importa—ella cerro sus ojos—ya te he maldecido… ahora te he enseñado una vista que nadie jamás te podrá mostrar, de esto se trata ser un artista, esto es arte y nosotros somos arte… ¿Te sentiste así?

—Sí, creo que ya entiendo

—Bien… —ella fue quedándose poco a poco dormida sobre él. El chico sonrió con gratitud. Takeru la cogió con delicadeza, la llevó escaleras arriba y la deposito en el primer cuarto que vio. La metió entre las cobijas de la cama, la arropo bien y miró un sofá viejo en una esquina de la habitación, sabiendo bien que no era bueno husmear en casa ajena decidió dormir ahí por esa noche, cogió una manta y se la puso mientras observaba la luna. Agradeció su presencia y luego se dedicó a dormir. Jamás podría olvidar esa noche, así pasaran los años se prometería que nunca olvidaría esa noche, la guardaría para siempre en sus recuerdos y la acogería como la primera vez que había hecho arte de verdad, que fue una extraña la que lo hizo ver un paisaje nuevo, que una desconocida lo invitó a beber sin ninguna razón aparente. Qué por unos momentos se sintió un ser completo.

En casa, Meiko recibió una llamada que no esperaba. Al coger el teléfono se vio completamente extrañada por la persona que le llamaba.

—Meiko, debemos hablar, es algo que me urge hablar contigo

—Yama, suenas muy extraño ¿Todo está bien?

—…—la chica se extrañó por el intenso silencio de su amigo—es sobre Takeru y tú…

—¿Sobre nosotros?

—Te veo mañana en un lugar llamado "Little Nightmare"—sin decir más otra cosa Yamato le colgó a Meiko dejándola con las palabras en la boca ¿De qué se trataba todo esto?

* * *

Hasta aquí el capitulo. Comente que tal les ha parecido.

Cuídense y ojalá nos leamos pronto.


End file.
